Simple juego
by Arwen-chan
Summary: Fic compartido con mi amiga Anvi Snape. Una pequeña apuesta... CAPITULO 11... !ACTUALIZADO! ENTREN
1. Default Chapter

Hola!!!!  
Aquí estamos Icaper2002 (Anvi Snape) y Arwen_chan para que disfruten con una de neustras historias haya vamos. Jejej lo primero decirles que esperamos que les gusten y nos manden reviews.  
  
Cap. 1: Nunca te enfrentes con un Malfoy.  
  
Draco Malfoy llegaba a la Sala Común furioso después de su pequeña pelea con Ron Weasley, su labio había quedado partido y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que esa sucia comadreja se anduviera tan feliz, ni hablar.  
  
Se sentó en el sillón de siempre, Pansy Parkinson, la chica que siempre lo perseguía lo miró con horror.  
  
Draquito!!!! Qué te han hecho?-  
  
Déjame en paz, Parkinson!!!!- le gritó y tras él, un chico de cabello azabache lo miró con una sonrisa  
  
Jajaj, buena cara te ha puesto Weasley  
  
Cállate Blaise- murmuró furioso- se va a enterar, nadie se enfrenta con un Malfoy y se va así sin más, no señor, me vengaré Pansy lo miró con una sonrisa tonta y se dedicó a curarle la herida del labio.  
  
Muy bien dicho Draco- susurró el chico- yo te ayudo en lo que quieras.  
  
Era la hora de comer y se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor, nada más llegar Draco y Blaise clavaron su mirada en una cabellera pelirroja de la mesa de Gryffindor, aunque cada uno por motivos diferentes.  
  
Virginia Weasley- susurró Blaise Zabini mirando a la chica- por qué me tienes que traer loco? Cómo lo has hecho para que no pueda dejar de pensar en ti?- pensó el chico  
  
Blaise!!!!!- le gritó Draco- que mirás?  
  
Ummm creo que ya tengo la solución- dijo Blaise- y encima nos vamos a divertir- y señalando a la pelirroja miró a Draco que no comprendía  
  
Qué pasa con esa?- preguntó- Ahhh la Weasley -contesto dandose cuenta lo que le queria decir Blaise.  
  
Draco miró a la chica con desdén y por un momento la idea de Blaise también cruzó su mente, podía intentar pasar el rato con la chica y después abandonarla... o tal vez Blaise podría conquistarla.  
  
-¿Y plan se te ocurre Blaise - pregunto, aun viendo a la pelirroja, que se encotraba platicando animadamente con Harry.  
  
-Te va agradar ... que tal si jugamos un poco con ella.... solo un poco -contesto aun en susurros. Le atrai demasiado aquella chica, deseaba tenerla solo para el..  
  
-Si, buena idea ¿pero como? -contesto indiferente. Empezando a comer aburridamente.  
  
-La trataremos de conquistar... nos divertimos un poco con la niña que no esta nada mal...  
  
-Que le ves aquella chiquilla.... no le veo nada en especial -contesto con cara de asco.  
  
-Bueno no importa ¿qué piensas? -pregunto un poco nervioso, trato de que Draco no se diera cuenta que en verdad le atraia.  
  
-Me agrada -contesto fastidiado- pero eso lo tendras que hacer tu, a mi me da asco solo verla... y por lo visto a ti no te molesta hacer eso ¿verdad?  
  
-Que -se le atoro el trozo de carne que se acababa de comer- no digas tonterias Draco... -trato de sonar indiferente.  
  
-Si como sea... ¿cuando comenzamos?  
  
-Ahora -dijo, mientras señalaba hacia la salida, a lo lejos pudo ver a la pequeña de los Weasleys salir rapidamente. Se levantaron rapidamente, para ver hacia donde se dirigian, los dos se lanzaron una sonrisa de complicidad.  
  
****** ///// ******  
  
Ginny caminaba rapidamente, se le habia olvidado su libro de Transformaciones en la biblioteca junto con su tarea, en menos de 10 minutos empezaria su clase y ya sabia como se ponia la profesora McGonagall si llegaba tarde. Llego a la biblioteca y vio en la mesa sus cosas, las tomo rapidamente saliendo del lugar. Casi hiba corriendo cuando se tropieza con dos chicos, ella cayo al piso al igual que todas sus cosas.  
  
-Auch!! -exclamo con dolor Ginny. Levanto su vista para encontrarse con los dos Slytherin que la veian divertidos.  
  
-Deberias ver por donde vas pob... - Dijo Draco, pero Blaise con la mirada lo detuvo.  
  
-Si ustedes fueron los que se atravesaron - grito enojada, tratandose de levantar. Noto que Blaise se acercaba dandole su mano, ayudandola a levantarse.  
  
-Linda, ten cuidado -dijo Blaise coquetamente. Ginny se sonrojo notablemente.  
  
-Esta bien... -dijo aun sonrojada. - ya me voy...  
  
-Espera, no nos has dicho tu nombre -pregunto Blaise, mientras Draco se aguantaba la risa.  
  
-Ginny... Ginny Weasley.  
  
-Muy bien, pues yo soy Blaise Zabini.. Y el -dijo señalando a su amigo -es Draco Mlafoy.  
  
-Si, lo sabia -lo vio con cara de fastidio ,vio su reloj muggle que Harry le habia regalado de cumpleaños -Cielos, ya es tarde... adios Blaise -dijo sonriente- este... Adios Malfoy - el le contesto moviendo su cabeza.  
  
Cuando se quedaron solor los dos soltaron unas grandes carcajadas.  
  
-Querido amigo, ya la tiens comiendo de tu mano -dijo Draco felicitandolo.  
  
Si... ya casi - dijo penativamente.  
  
CONTINUARA... ESPERAMOS SUS REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Estoy feliz, porque al fin hago mi primer fic compartido, a Anvy Snape la podmeos encnontrar en la pagina de Harry Argentino. Si nos quieren escribir a : icaper2002@yahoo.es y arwnechan2003@hotmail.com 


	2. capitulo 2

Hola a todos, aquí las saludamos Anvy Snape y Arwen chan, felcies porque estan leyendo nuestro fic... sigan así!!! Esperemos que les guste.  
  
Capitulo dos: Una conquista  
  
Blaise... Blaise?- preguntó varias veces Draco Malfoy  
  
Ummm- contestó el chico  
  
Blaise Zabini.... Ginny Weasley anda desnuda por el pasillo!!!!- gritó el rubio, Blaise se levantó de la cama y miró a su compañero.  
  
Urgggg Draco!!!!- gritó molesto, Crabbe y Goyle los miraron Callaros de una vez- exigió Vincent cansado  
  
Me las pagarás- susurró Blaise acostándose de nuevo  
  
Jajaj, con que no te gustaba esa chica eh?- susurró a su vez el rubio- bueno por lo menos te vas a divertir- una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.  
  
Una vez se levantaron, Blaise comenzó su plan de ataque, Draco no estaba muy entusiasmado pero ya que Blaise lo hacía por él, para ayudarlo a vengarse del pobretón (ja, eso no se lo cree nadie, Blaise lo hace porque le gusta la chica)  
  
Nada más llegar al Gran Comedor los dos slytherin miraron hacia una larga cabellera pelirroja decididamente, Blaise, seguido de cerca por Draco se acercaron hasta ella.  
  
Buenos dias Ginny- dijeron los dos con una sonrisa, la chica al verlos se sonrojó, Harry Potter miraba la escena incrédulo.  
  
Buenos días Blaise- y tomándose un tiempo para asimilar el saludo del rubio continuo- buenos días Draco- éste hizo un movimiento de cabeza, como un asentimiento y ambos slytherin se marcharon con una sonrisa.  
  
Al llegar a la mesa de Slytherin, se miraron con complicidad  
  
No sabía que podías llegar a sonar tan dulce Draco- se mofó el moreno.  
  
Yo tampoco sabía de tu oculto encanto con las pelirrojas de Gryffindor- susurró haciendo que su amigo se sonrojara- jajaja  
  
Jajajaj- rió a su vez Blaise  
  
Tras esto escucharon como un enfurecido Ron Weasley le gritaba a la pelirroja.  
  
Qué demonios hacias saludándote con Malfoy!!!!!!- gritó mientras Hermione Granger, su novia trataba de calmarlo.  
  
Ron... tranquilo Ron, deja que se explique- miró a los ojos de Ginny con un reproche .  
  
No tengo nada que explicar- murmuró Ginny y salió del Gran Comedor, seguida de cerca por Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini.  
  
Ginny!!!!- gritó Blaise, ella ni siquiera se paró  
  
Ginny!!!!- gritó a su vez Draco Malfoy- ufff lo que hay que hacer para vengarse del pobretón, urggg con el asco que me da esta niña- pensó el rubio  
  
Ginny se paró pero no se volteó, no quería verlos, los chicos llegaron hasta ella  
  
Preciosa...-Blaise la miraba fijamente a los ojos- no llores- con su dedo pulgar le quitó una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla sonrojada  
  
Lo sentimos- murmuró Draco (urggg y que me tenga que tragar mi orgullo)  
  
No importa- sonrió ella, en esos momentos Draco la miró y podía ser la pobretona Weasley pero estaba bonita  
  
Vaya estás más bonita sonriendo- se le escapó a Blaise, Draco asintió con la cabeza  
  
Pero que me pasa?- se preguntó Draco- va la niña tiene buen cuerpo y? Que Blaise caiga rendido a los pies de la chica sólo por ser bonita y tener unas piernas largas, no significa que yo...- sacudió la cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar tantas tonterías- Blaise, Ginny me voy- se despidió de la chica- te esperó en clase- le dijo al moreno  
  
Los dejó solos y Blaise comenzó su plan de ataque  
  
El sábado hay salida a Hogsmeade tal vez podrías venir con nosotros no?- una sonrisa seductora apareció en el rostro del slytherin.  
  
Ummm- sonrojada Ginny no podía pensar unos de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts le estaba pidiendo algo aprecido a una cita?- tengo que pensarlo- y con una sonrisa se despidió- ufff llego tarde a pociones.  
  
Adiós- dijó el slytherin y la vió alejarse con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro- no sabes lo que te espera Weasley- se dijo a sí mismo- y tú controlate, la chica es guapa pero no para que pongas esa cara de idiota.  
  
Las horas pasaban y Ginny se sentía confundida, debía pensar... no podía ser normal que de un momento a otro Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy, sobretodo éste último fueran tan amables con ella. Debía aclarar sus ideas, necesitaba ayuda, pero no podía hablar con Hermione, su mejor amiga, ella le diría que sólo tratan de jugar con ella.  
  
No, no puedo hablar de esto con Hermione- dijo en un susurro y se dirigió a la biblioteca.  
  
En la biblioteca un rubio de Slytherin la vió entrar y la estuvo observando todo el tiempo, tenía que encontrar sus puntos débiles. Ginny cogió uno de los libros de herbología y se pusó a buscar las respuestas a su tarea. Mientras buscaba las respuestas se mordía el labio inferior y jugueteaba con un mechón de su largo cabello color fuego.  
  
Draco decidió dejar de mirarla, le estaba poniendo nervioso.  
  
Ufff, maldita niña... acaso cree que es fácil mirarla cuando hace eso?- se preguntó molesto y recogiendo a toda prisa sus cosas salió de la biblioteca para encontrarse con Blaise, la pelirroja ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.  
  
Draco... por fin te encuentro... no sabras dónde esta la Weasley no?- preguntó el moreno.  
  
Ahí dentro- murmuró el rubio- te aconsejo que no la mires fijamente.  
  
Draco pensó en la posibilidad de dejar todo en manos de Blaise pero... no sabía porqué no le agradaba esa idea.  
  
Será porque no quiero perderme la diversión, además soy yo el que quiere vengarse- penso convenciendose a sí mismo.  
  
Mejor te acompaño- dijo en voz alta- se supone que los dos estamos intentando ser sus amigos, aunque tú más bien tratas de ligártela- un dejé de molestia apareció en su voz, cosa que Blaise notó.  
  
Acaso el gran Draco Malfoy está celoso?  
  
No- dijo rotundamente Draco.  
  
Y si nos apostamos quien consigue enamorarla? Cada uno a su manera, los dos a la vez, juntos como buenos amigos- propuso el moreno.  
  
No gracias, no necesito a ninguna pobretona Weasley en mi vida, te recuerdo que sólo nos vengamos de la comadreja de Weasley-dijo fastidiado.  
  
Ambos entraron en la biblioteca y se acercaron cada uno por un lado a la pelirroja.  
  
Hola Ginny- dijeron los dos con una sonrisa en el rostro, ella seguía mordiéndose el labio, haciendo que Draco se desesperara.  
  
Ahhh hola chicos- contestó- no os había visto, tengo mucha tarea- y volvió a concentrarse en sus apuntes de herbología, mordiéndose el labio y enredándo una hebra de su sedoso cabello rojo en uno de sus dedos, ambos chicos la miraban embobados.  
  
Por primera vez en sus vidas, esos chicos se sentían turbados por una chica, normalmente las chicas hacian esos gestos para atraparlos en sus redes, cosa que nunca conseguían pero Ginny era diferente, ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlos.  
  
Ejemmmm... Ginny... podrías dejar de morderte el labio?- preguntó Blaise bastante agitado.  
  
Qué?- preguntó ella levantando la mirada hacia los chicos.  
  
Qué dejes de morderte los labios Weasley!!!!- gritó enfurecido Draco Malfoy, su amigo lo miró desaprobándolo- Lo siento... la costumbre- murmuró Draco, le dirigió una mirada a Ginny- me marchó, se me escapó, pero es que... no soportaba eso que hacias... Virginia  
  
Ummm- ella lo miró incrédula, nadie la llamaba Virginia- no importa- y volvió a posar su mirada en el pergamino que tenía delante, aunque ahora no podía concentrarse- Blaise... me podrías dejar de mirar así?- preguntó ella  
  
Es que eres muy bonita y haces que mis ojos se claven en ti- una sonrisa sexy apareció en sus labios y dijo- no te molesto más... pero has pensado lo de la visita a Hogsmeade?  
  
Ummm sí, iré con vosotros- dijo ella, él sonrió y se fue para darle la noticia a su mejor amigo- ya veremos para que me quereís con vosotros, no me fio de vosotros, pero tengo curiosidad- murmuró la chica para sí misma  
  
En el bote, la tengo en el bote- repetía una y otra vez el slytherin.  
  
Se dirigió a su sala común buscando a Draco, al que encontró sentado en su sillón con Pansy al lado. La chica estaba de nuevo coqueteándole, pero esta vez para sorpresa de todos incluida la propia Pansy, Draco se dejaba.  
  
Por qué tú y yo no..?- dejó la frase a la mitad haciendo que Pansy se derritiera- ve subiendo ahora voy.  
  
Claro Draquito- dijo la chica seductoramente  
  
Qué demonios ha sido eso?- preguntó Blaise  
  
Ummm todo es gracias a ti, la dichosa pobretona me ha puesto un poco... ejemmm y necesito desfogarme- Draco sonrió con malicia- ya sabes que Pansy siempre esta dispuesta, asi que...  
  
Te dije que Ginny Weasley tenía su encanto  
  
Joder Blaise... no me avisaste de ese encanto!!!!!- gritó el rubio- me voy, a ver si Pansy puede borrarme esa imagen...  
  
Dejó a su amigo sólo en la sala común, se había olvidado de decirle a Draco que estaba en el bote, que pronto podrían vengarse... y de paso comenzar la apuesta entre ellos, aunque Draco no estaba muy receptivo, sabía que finalmente aceptaría, le encantan los retos y este es uno demasiado grande como para desaprovecharlo.  
  
****** ***** *****  
  
En aquella habitación de colores oscuros se encontraba una pareja, que en ese momento solo tapaban sus cuerpos con una sabana delgada.. Draco sentia como Pansy acaricaba con desesperación su cuerpo. El la besaba un poco fastidiado, no era que no le gustaba estar en esa "situacion", lo que le molestaba era que no se podia quitar aquella imagen: la pelirroja sentada con sus uniforme de Gryffindor, mordiéndose el labio inferior despistadamente y haciendo un bucle con su largo cabello rojo... nunca se le habia hecho tan sexy aquel uniforme.  
  
-Draquito en que piensas -pregunto Pansy coquetamente. Borrando rapidamente la imagen de la chica pelirroja, para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de aquella chica.  
  
-Nada que te importe -dijo friamente. Pansy empezo de nuevo a besarlo y acariciarlo, ella preferia mejor no preguntar mas porque quien sabe cuando tendria de nuevo esa oportunidad.  
  
****** ***** *****  
  
-Draco... Draco -llamo Blaise, ahora el era quien lo despertaba. Lentamente Draco abrio los ojos tratando de enfocar a su amigo. Algunos rayos de sol entraban por las cortinas.  
  
-¿Qué quieres? -pregunto con un deje de molestia. Tratando de volver a dormir.  
  
-Jaja dejaste a Pansy muy satisfecha. -dijo, en tono de burla.  
  
-Yo lo se, soy el mejor -sonrio arrogantemente.  
  
-Andale ya levantate - grito.  
  
-Basta... largate que solo quiero dormir.  
  
-Bueno tu te lo pierdes... -dijo maliciosamente -tendre a la Weasley para mi solo -empezo a caminar rumbo a la puerta.  
  
-¿De que hablas? - pregunto interesado.  
  
-Que ella acepto ir con nosotros a Hogsmead... y si vas a ir te queda menos de una hora para nuestra cita -respondio, sonriente saliendo del cuarto.  
  
- Yo los alcanzo alla... -grito hacia la puerta antes de verlo salir totalmente, vlviendose acostar y tratando de dormir por lo menos un rato más.  
  
************** **********  
  
Ginny se encontraba sentada en la escalera principal del colegio. Viendo pasar a todos nerviosamente.  
  
-Hola preciosa -dijo una voz coqueta a su espalda.  
  
-Hola Blaise, dijo sonriente, aun no podiendo evitar esos molestos sonrojos que él hacia surgir.  
  
-Vamos -dijo.  
  
-Claro - respondio, levantandose de la escalera. El no la dejaba de ver, haciendo que ella se sonrojara aun mas. Hiba vestida con un pantalon muggle a la cadera (que Hermione le habia prestado), y un sueter color rojo de botones enfrente. Su pelo lo traia sujetado con una pequeña liga, dejando caer algunos mechones en su cara.  
  
Draco estaba caminando en las calles de aquel pueblo llamado Hogsmead, ya se estaba cansando de buscarlos, cuando a lo lejos diviso a la pareja muy tomados de la mano, saliendo de Zonko. Verlos asi le molesto un poco...  
  
-¡Chicos! -grito, haciendo que ellos lo voltiaran a ver. Zabini sonrio forzosamente, al fin la pequeña de los Weasleys le estaba haciendo caso y ahora venia Draco a intrometerse. El se acerco rapidamente a ellos.  
  
-Hola chicos -exclamo sonriente Draco.  
  
-Pense que no vendrias -dijo Zabini un poco molesto.  
  
-Eso es lo que tu quisieras -respondio en un susurro que solo él escucho.  
  
-Tengo sed - dijo Ginny con un poco de tristeza, viendo pasar a su Harry tomado de la mano de una chica de Revanclaw, que se llamaba Catherin. No podía negarlo aun le gustaba pero el no le hacia caso. Ellos la vieron a ella y luego a Harry.  
  
-Ese Potter ¿ya tiene nueva novia? -pregunto con maldad Draco, viendo la reacción de ella. Zabini lo queria matar con la mirada.  
  
-Si -ellos notaron que aun no dejaba de verlo, él acaba de entrar a la tienda de productos de quiddicht.  
  
-Ginny el no te merece, vamos -al fin dijo Zabini. Entrelazando sus manos con las de ella. Ante la mirada molesta de Draco. Blase le sonrio triunfante.  
  
Entraron a "Tres Escobas" que estaba repleto de alumnos de Hogwarts. Ella se sento en la mesa mas alejada de las miradas de todos. Ellos regresaron con grandes tarros de cerveza de mantequilla y algunos pastelillos en sus manos.  
  
-Aquí tienes linda -dijo Zabini. -Gracias -contesto, tomando en sus manos el tarro, dando un gran trago a la bebida.  
  
-Hey , tranquila -exclamo Draco.  
  
-Lo necesitaba -dijo, suspirando largamente con la mirada aun perdida.  
  
-Ya olvidalo Virginia, el no vale la pena. -ella se limito a verlo buscando alguna expresión de burla.  
  
-Bueno y ustedes que me platican - dijo tratando de cambiar el tema -aquí hace mucho calor - se paro, desabrochandose el sueter para finalmente quitarselo quedandose en una pequeña blusa negra de tirantes. Ellos se vieron divertidos por la escena. No habia que negar la niña estaba muy bien.  
  
CONTINUARA.... DEJEN REVIEWS°°°°!!!  
  
Jejej aquí nos tiene de nuevo, esperamos que les haya gustado este capitulo.... jaja se ve la diferencia de cómo escribimos cada una????, pues yo digo que si. Bueno saquenos una gran sonrisa dejandonos un review!!!. Si nos quieren escribir a : icaper2002@yahoo.es y arwenchan2003@hotmail.com  
  
Lean mis demas fics.... y vayan a la pagina de Harry Latino a leer los de Anvi Snape (bajo el nombre de: Icaper 2002). Besos a todos!  
  
Sakura Shidou: Hola!! Pues si fuiste la primera en dejarnos el review, lo cual estamos agradecidas. Estamos bien, (yo platique con ella en la tarde). Fue buena la idea de poner a Blaise detrás de Gin jaja... Muchoss besos!!!  
  
AiRiLeE: Hey amiga , que bien que te gusto el capitulo.... esperemos no hacer sufrir mucho a Ginny (por lo menos ella no lo hace... yo si), como veras ella los esta haciendo sufrir jeje. Gracias por desearnos suerte... Besitos!!  
  
Anvi Snape: Jejej tu no deberias dejar reviews jajaja... a la proxima te toca contestarlos a ti. Que bueno quete gusto el titulo... no quiero que venga tu papi y me lanze una maldicion...  
  
Sirius Black: Gracias hermanita!!! Esperamos que te guste estte capitulo. Besos de tu compañera de batayas!!!  
  
Vicka_Ryddle: Que bueno que te gusto... gracias! Jajaja que bueno que te gusta este trio... pero claro esta que solo uno se quedara ocn Ginny jja. Besos!  
  
Mep: Gracias amiga por animarte a leer este fic, sabiendo que no sale Harry... Besos!  
  
Ginny Potter_W: Gracias!!! En seri ote gusto. bueno por mi parte a mi me encanta la forma de escribir de Anvi. y creo que hemos hecho un buen trabajo jeje, bueno por lo menos a Blaise no le costara conquistar a Ginny. pero Draco. bueno si vieras que ni yo se que sigue. en este momento ella va a escribir la primera parte..No creo que haiga nada de Harry (ademas Anvi lo odia.. pero yo no). Besos! 


	3. capitulo 3

Capítulo tres: Blaise  
  
Las cosas siguieron su rumbo, ninguno de los dos slytherin podía negar que Ginny Weasley tenía su encanto.  
  
Bueno chicos, se hace tarde creo que deberíamos marcharnos- sonrió la pelirroja, ellos asintieron con la cabeza, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.  
  
Llegando a Hogwarts se despidieron en la escalera, Ginny subió a toda prisa mientras Draco y Blaise la veían desde abajo, cuando por fin la perdieron de vista, los dos suspiraron aliviados.  
  
Ufff... juró que te mataré Zabini- murmuró Draco- no había otra venganza!!!!! Con las horas que son y tendré que darme una ducha fría!!!!- Maldita venganza, maldita pelirroja, maldito Blaise- pensó mientras se dirigían hacia la sala común.  
  
Te queda Pansy- sonrió Blaise- porque esa pelirroja va a ser para mí. Ambos se sentaron en los sillones y mirándose por un momento, se echaron a reír.  
  
Jajaj, si me lo cuentan, nunca lo hubiera creído- dijo Draco- el gran Blaise Zabini paseando de la mano de Virginia Weasley.  
  
Jajjaja, y el Gran Draco Malfoy haciendo su mejor actuación, incluso me creí que al vernos estabas celoso- una sonrisa permanecía en el rostro del moreno pero el rubio, lo fulminó con la mirada y subiendo las escaleras- tengo demasiado sueño, Pansy me dejó agotado.  
  
Al poco rato subió Blaise quien tras desvestirse y ponerse el pijama se acostó boca arriba y miró el techo pensando en la pelirroja .  
  
Ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, sé que un día me arrepentiré de estar jugando con ella, sé que un día se enterará... pero el día de hoy no me lo quita nadie, solo me ha faltado un beso... un beso de Ginny- y con ese pensamiento fue quedándose dormido.  
  
********************* ************************  
  
Mientras Ginny se sentaba junto al fuego de la sala común, todavía se podía escuchar las risas de Ron y Hermione junto a Harry tras ella, todavía se escuchaba la voz de Harry contándole su cita con Catherin a sus amigos. Miró de reojo a su hermano que abrazaba a Hermione, hacian una bonita pareja. Sacudió la cabeza, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco días, Blaise y Draco... Blaise, había sido tan dulce con ella y Draco la había tratado tan bien... todavía resonaban las palabras del rubio en su mente.  
  
Ya olvidalo Virginia, no vale la pena...- sin rastro de burla en su voz, sin una mueca sarcástica, nada, simplemente como un consejo de amigo... un consejo de Draco Malfoy- olvidalo Ginny- se dijo a sí misma.  
  
Miró el fuego, olvidándose de Harry, ahora en su mente solo quedaban Blaise y Draco.  
  
Tienen que estar jugando conmigo, tienen que estar haciéndolo- se decía- no te puedes hacer ilusiones con ellos, son Slytherin, ya sabes como son... pero... lo he pasado tan bien... Blaise...  
  
Blaise...- susurró mirando el fuego, la sala común estaba desierta a excepción de dos chicos pelirrojos y una chica castaña.  
  
La chica se levantó besó en la mejilla al pelirrojo y se dirigió hacia donde la pelirroja estaba sentada.  
  
Hola Ginny- dijo animada.  
  
Herms... tengo que contártelo ya- sonrió la chica Weasley, echó una mirada hacia su hermano el cual se levantaba y mirándolas se despedía con una sonrisa Buenas noches, chicas- luego acercándose a la castaña- te quiero- la besó en los labios y se perdió rumbo a los dormitorios de los chicos. La castaña suspiró y Ginny sonrió.  
  
Sabía que acabarían juntos, son la pareja perfecta- hizo una pausa- hoy estuve con...  
  
Con...?- preguntó Hermione al ver que su amiga no continuaba.  
  
Con Blaise y Dra... Malfoy- cambió de opinión, no podía llamarle Draco delante de ella, hizo una mueca de disgusto- y me divertí. Herms... sé que tal vez estén jugando conmigo pero...  
  
Ginny!!!!!- exclamó- no puedes fiarte de ellos  
  
Lo sé, pero... si hubieras visto a Blaise... no sé, Blaise... es diferente... a Draco le cuesta acercarse a mí, a veces me sigue tratando de Weasley y otras Virginia, nunca me habían llamado Virginia...- una sonrisa recordando a los chicos apareció en su rostro, Hermione la miró con el ceño fruncido.  
  
Ummm, no sé que decir... tal vez Blaise... no sé no lo conozco, aún estando en nuestra clase, Blaise siempre se mantiene al margen, es el mejor amigo de Malfoy desde hace un tiempo, no sé... no sé...- respiró hondo, miró su reloj- es tarde, vayamonos a dormir.  
  
Las dos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. La pelirroja se tumbó en su cama y miró el techo, como había hecho Blaise al acostarse y sonrió.  
  
Virginia Weasley...no puedes negarlo, te gusta, te gusta, te hace sonrojar, tal como lo hacía Harry, y cuando te ha cogido de la mano...- una risita nerviosa inundó la habitación- paseando de la mano por Hogsmeade... de la mano de Blaise Zabini.  
  
Ginny?- preguntó una de sus compañeras de habitación- duérmete de una vez, ella sonrió y poco a poco se durmió.  
  
*************** **********************  
  
A la mañana siguiente, el despertar de los Slytherin no fue nada bueno,  
Draco estaba de mal humor, tiraba todo lo que encontraba a su paso.  
  
Tú.... maldito Zabini... en qué maldito día te hice caso!!!!!- gritó furioso despertando a Crabbe y Goyle. Blaise se sobresaltó, le había llamado Zabini.  
  
Draco... que te pasa?- preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
Tú y tu estúpida idea de venganza y la maldita apuesta!!!!- gritó- y esa maldita pelirroja mordiéndose el labio!!!! Urgggggg.  
  
Ninguno lo había visto así, se metió en el baño y cuando salió ya arreglado bajó a la sala común, sin esperar a nadie se marchó furioso hacia el gran Comedor. Nada más llegar a la puerta del comedor, tropezó con una cabellera rojiza.  
  
Mierda!!!!- susurró  
  
Hola...- dijo ella- lo siento iba distraida  
  
No importa- dijo él mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla- con quién voy a tropezar mejor que contigo?- una sonrisa un poco falsa apareció en su rostro... urrgggggg y tener que encontrarmela ahora.  
  
Me voy- anunció ella tengo Transformaciones, saluda a Blaise de mi parte Descuida Virginia- se molestó Draco, "saludar a Blaise... ja, ni loco" trató de calmarse- nos vemos después, ella le devolvió el beso y salió corriendo hacia su clase, él se llevó la mano hacia su mejilla, sus labios... sus labios... los mismos labios con los que dos días antes se había mordido el labio inferior, los mismos labios que se le aparecian por la noche- mierdaaaaaa- gritó al notar como algo en él comenzaba a crecer.  
  
Calmate!!!- se dijo a sí mismo- no pienses en nada- pero nada más respirar hondo y cerrar los ojos la veía, veía su su cruce de piernas, sus dedos enredándose en su cabello, veía como se mordía el labio inferior, le venían imágenes de Pansy y él en la cama, mientras veía la imagen de la pelirroja y con paso rápido llegó a la mesa de slytherin, donde Pansy lo miraba con una sonrisa seductora.  
  
Hola Draco- susurró  
  
Déjame en paz!!!!- le gritó  
  
Blaise apareció con una sonrisa buscando a la pelirroja, al no encontrarla se dirigió a su mesa y se sentó junto a Draco  
  
Draco...  
  
Olvídame  
  
Draco!!!!- le gritó- no tengo la culpa de que andes tan caliente- le susurró- has visto a Ginny?  
  
Lo que me faltaba- pensó Draco- sí, se ha ido a clase... te manda saludos- un ritintín en sus palabras hizo que Blaise lo mirara receloso.  
  
Acaso... acaso... Draco...no? Sólo es que... sí, sólo eso, que no ha dormido bien- pensó el moreno.  
  
Nos vamos?- preguntó Draco volviendo a su actitud normal, una vez tranquilo.  
  
Sí- respondió el moreno- lo siento, creí que sería una buena idea.  
  
Era y es una buena idea... solo que... Virginia... uffff.  
  
************ *******************  
  
Ella camiba cansadamente rumbo al comedor, si que habia sido un dia de duro entrenamiento, no era facil ser cazadora teniendo a Ron como guardian y un capitan como Harry, que cada día se parecia mas a Oliver Wood. Además sumando el dia lluvioso y frio que casi hace que se congele. Hiba aun con sus ropas del equipo de quiddicht, llena de barro, despeinada y mojada. Todavia no se habia bañado por que lo unico que queria era una rica y caliente cena. Su hermano y Harry le decian algo pero ella no le ponía atención, hiba sumida en sus pensamientos.  
  
Zabini cenaba, mientras a cada rato voltiaba hacia la entrada. Draco lo veia divertido, mientras Pansy le decia cosas muy cerca de su odio, el la escuchaba indiferente.  
  
-Mira quien llego -dijo Malfoy, viendo entrar a Ginny .  
  
-Oh!... se ve linda -susurro casi en un suspiro, sin poder quitar la mirada de aquella pelirroja.  
  
-Blaise, ya la observaste bien -dijo incredulo, bueno era cierto la chica era guapa, pero como que ese no era su mejor momento.  
  
Ginny se sento, sintiendo las miradas de los chicos, les dirigio una rapida sonrisa, evitando a que la viera su hermano. Ceno y se levanto rapidamente, se queria bañar y dormir. Hiba caminando cuando escucha que le hablan.  
  
-Ginny -dijo el chico con na gran sonrisa.  
  
-Hey Blaise, sabes lo unico que deseo es darme un buen baño e irme -dijo cansadamente. No tenia ganas de hablar con nadie y aunque el chico fuera guapisimo.... no le agradaba la idea que la viera asi.  
  
-Ok -dijo decepcionado.  
  
-Disculpa Blaise.... -dijo incomoda, se habia dado cuenta de la cara de decepcion de el, la verdad si se queria quedar a platicar con el chico, pero se sentia tan cansada.  
  
-Bueno por lo menos me dejaras despedirme. - exclamo coquetamente.  
  
-Que? -no pudo terminar porque sintio los labios de él, en su boca. Ella no podia creerlo la estaba besando, al fin reacciono contestando el beso...  
  
********** ***********  
  
Zabini entro a la sala comun con una gran sonrisa, al entrar vio a Pansy y Draco acostados en el sillon, besandose.  
  
-Mejor consiguense un cuarto -dijo divertido. Draco se separo rapidamente, quitandose de encima a Pansy e indicandole que se fuera. El vio seriamente a su amigo.  
  
-¿Qué quieres Blaise?.... -dijo en tono molesto.  
  
-Amigo... he tenido el mejor beso de mi vida -dijo, sentandose a su lado. -Asi ¿ quien fue la escogida? - pregunto divertido.  
  
-Ginny... no sabes amigo lo que es sentir sus labios... -Draco lo volteo a ver, tratandose de ver indiferente, estaba enojado, como le habia ganado... como el habia sentido esos labios que tanto deseaba...  
  
-No me interesa - contesto, tratando de no escucharlo. Pero el seguia con el discurso del "mejor beso" .  
  
-calidos, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, mientras acariciaba mi cabello.....  
  
-Basta! -exlamo, ya eso si no lo hiba a soportar... el deseaba sentirlos en ese momento, y sabia que era imposible, eso era lo que lo enojaba mas.  
  
-luego su aroma... -Hasta mañana -dijo Draco, levantandose para irse a la habitación.  
  
-¿Celoso? - pregunto incredulo.  
  
-Bah!, no juegues... solo que ya tengo mucho sueño.  
  
-Si, Draco... - Blaise lo vio subiendo las escaleras , hasta que desaparecio totalmente.  
  
Draco estaba acostado en su cama, no podia dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los  
  
ojos veia la escena del beso de Blaise y Ginny... ahora si que deseaba mas besar aquellos labios y mas con la descripción de su "querido amigo".  
  
*************** *****************  
  
Ginny se encontraba estudiando en la biblioteca, la proxima semana tednria examen de Encantamientos, y los ultimos hechizos no le habian salido muy bien. Le trato de pedir ayuda a Hermione pero ella estaba ocupada haciendo sus deberes. Asi que decidio tratar de estudiar sola y hacer anotaciones a lo que no entendia. Ya hiba en la mitad de sus anotaciones cuando ve a entrar a los dos chicos acompañados de varios compañeros de Slytherins. Ella noto ocmo todos entraban arrogantemente y quitaban de una mesa a unos chicos de primero. Ella decidio seguir estudiando. Pero los chicos se diern cuenta de su presencia y fueron a saludarla.  
  
-Hola! - dijieron los chicos casi al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Hola chicos -contesto, sonrojandose al ver aa Blaise acercarse a ella para darle un beso rapido en los labios, ante la mirada de Draco.  
  
-¿Qué haces? - pregunto rapidamente Draco, sentandose enfrente de ella. -Solo estudio Encantamientos.  
  
-¿Quieres que te ayude? -pregunto Blaise, sentadose a su lado.  
  
-Este... no creo que sea una buena idea -contesto incomoda, viendo hacia la puerta.  
  
-Ha... ya entendi tu hermano -dijo en tono burlon Draco.  
  
-Exacto, saben ultimamente solo me esta haciendo preguntas...  
  
-Ok, bueno nosotros nos vamos. -dijo Blaise.  
  
-Despues nos vemos -dijo Draco acercandose para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, pero vio como Pansy los veia y mejor se retiro. No convenia tener a Pansy enojada, podia hacer muchas locuras.  
  
CONTINUARA.... Dejen reviews!!!  
  
Primero que nada quiero disculparme por no subir rapido el fic, de hecho todo fue mi culpa porque Anvy me lo envio desde el lunes y yo no lo pude terminar si no hasta el sabado, ya saben los "famosos" examanes!!!! Bueno pero aquí estamos de nuevo, y prometo subirlo muy pronto el sig. capitulo. Escribanos a : arwenchan2003@hotmail é Icaper2002@yahoo.es  
  
Bere Radclife: Gracias por tu review, jeje si se la razon por la que no lo habias leido y que bueno quew te guste!!! Daquito es el mejor y lo seguira siendo!!! Besos!!!  
  
Airilee: Hey amiga!! Tu no molestas y si nos dibujaste una gran sonrisa... sobre todo al ver el largo del review. Fue mi culpa que no se actualizara rapido el fic, pero ya sabes... examenes. Jajaj estamos logrando que una mas se una a nosotras!!! Hey pero Blaise es solo de Anvy y mio (recuerda que Draco es de las dos). Si desgraciadamente casi no sabemos nada de Blaise, pero yo pienso que el podria darle mucha guerra al trio de amigos... y si Draco es el mejor ,#1, sexy, hermoso, con unos ojos grises... este.. continuemos: Draco tiene sus necesidades y si esta ahí Pansy (la facil) pues este... tiene que aprovecharlo. Si pronto llamara su atencion la pelirroja, pero aun no tenemos nada definido snif... mi culpa... Que bueno que no se vena los cambios de cuando una escribe, de hecho Anvy los empieza y yo los termino... Tu pd3 pues no te garantiza si Draco caera a tus pies... pero hay otras maneras de hacerlo caer, si no preguntale a Pansy (maldita zorra!!!). Anvy ya empezo a publicar sus fics.... pero el primero es un Hm/R y buscala por el nombre de Icaper 2002. Besitos!!!  
  
Katy: Hola! Jajaja gracias por tus palabras... si la talentosa es Anvy.... yo no creo serlo tanto como ella. Pero nos agrado mucho escribir juntas... Besos!  
  
Sirius Black.: Gracias por el review hermanita de batallas! Besos!  
  
Kap de Weasley: Jajaja que bien que te estas haciendo adicta a mis fics jaja ¿pero has leido los de Anvy? Son buenisimos! Aunue tambien sabes que me gusta mucho tu fic (y ahora el nuevo tambien) . A nosotras nos agrada mucho Zabini - se escucha un suspiro - La verdad a mi se me hacen divertidos los gemelos ¿pero tienen diferencias? Jaja yo los veo igual. Ya me gustaria estar en el lugar de Ginny jaja imaginate ese par de amigos detrás de ti!!! Besos!!!  
  
Sakura Shidou: Estamos bien y felices porque les estan gustando el fic, que bueno que te guste y si, le esta empezando a llamar la atencion Ginny... Blaise quiere apostar porque no quiere que Draco se entere que en verdad le gusta ella, imaginate las burlas que se llevaria.. Si casi no aparece harry y compñaia (bueno en este cap. si.. solo un poco), trateremos mostrar un poco mas la gran casa de Slytherin. Un gran beso!!!! 


	4. capitulo 4

Capítulo cuatro: Pansy comienza un nuevo juego  
  
Hola chicos- sonrió seductoramente Pansy- Blaise... no sabía que ahora andabas con gryffindor?  
  
No ando con ninguna gryffindors, solo con ella- murmuró molesto el moreno  
  
Qué pena!!!! Tendré que reservar mis encantos para Draco- una mueca apareció en el rostro de la Slytherin  
  
Qué?- preguntó distríado Draco  
  
Que tendré que conformarme contigo- murmuró Pansy- no pienso dejar que sólo vosotros jugueis- pensó la chica- no voy a seguir arrastrándome sobretodo si puedo divertirme con Blaise- la chica sonrió  
  
Desde cuando te interesan a ti otros chicos?- preguntó Blaise un poco curioso.  
  
Sí eso- murmuró Draco- desde cuando está coquetea con otros? No se supone que sólo me quiere a mí?- se preguntó  
  
Desde que vi que había más chicos a parte de Draquito- y con una mueca divertida comenzó a acercarse a Blaise- además, tú no estás nada mal- una risita tonta nació en sus labios- puedo manejarlos a mi gusto- pensó  
  
Vamonos de aquí- dijo Draco tirando de Blaise no convenía que Ginny viera ese espectáulo y su gran venganza se fuera al traste.  
  
Adios Draquito, Blaise...- dijo seductoramente mientras se sentaba de nuevo y cruzaba las piernas- ahora sí, vais a saber quien es Pansy Parkinson- sonrió pensando en su próxima jugada.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Horas más tarde, Ginny bajaba hacia el Gran Comedor junto a Colin y justo en la puerta un moreno de Slytherin sonreía nerviosamente junto a otro rubio.  
  
Hola Ginny- dijo Blaise besándola en los labios  
  
Hola Virginia- saludó Draco dándoselo en la mejilla, el rubio miró hacia un lado de la pelirroja y siseó- piérdete Creevey- el chico se esfumó y nada más llegar a su mesa comentó en voz alta lo que había pasado.  
  
Hola Draco, Blaise- una sonrisilla apareció en su rostro. Blaise miró fijamente a Draco y éste entendiendo lo que le quería decir su amigo, entró al Gran Comedor, dejándolos solos.  
  
Intimidad!!!! Urgggg- murmuró Draco sentándose junto a Pansy- hola Pansy  
  
Hola Draquito... y Zabini?- preguntó la chica.  
  
Con la Weasley- murmuró molesto  
  
Ahhhh...- una mueca apareció en el rostro de la slytherin- creo que no me gusta esa pareja... tal vez... tú y yo, podríamos hacer que se separaran pronto- contempló al rubio unos segundos- sí, sé lo de la apuesta y que estais jugando con ella pero... no crees que Blaise se está tomando demasiado en serio su papel de seductor?  
  
Draco meditó su respuesta, la verdad es que no sabía muy bien que hacer, por un lado estaba Blaise, su mejor amigo, quien lo había ayudado con su venganza y por otro Pansy, diciéndole lo que para él estaba claro desde el principio que Blaise al final no dañaría a la pelirroja pero... él mismo, Draco Malfoy, realizaría su venganza si hubiera probado el sabor de los labios de la pelirroja? No, no habría sido capaz.  
  
Mierda- exclamó mirando a Pansy, en esoso momentos las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrian dejando paso a una pareja muy extraña, un Slytherin y una Gryffindor, Blaise Zabini y Ginny Weasley tomados de la mano.  
  
Justo al llegar a la altura de la mesa de Gryffindor los chicos se despidieron dándose un dulce beso. Blaise se dirigía a su mesa con una sonrisa, sin mirar a Pansy ni a Draco.  
  
Así que es cierto- se escuchó en el Gran Comedor.  
  
No te entiendo- murmuró otra voz, esta vez de chica.  
  
Maldita sea Ginny!!!!! Te dije que no quería que te juntarás con Malfoy y Zabini y por lo visto con Zabini tienes algo más que una amistad!!!!!- gritó un chico pelirrojo haciendo que todo el salón los mirara.  
  
Y a ti que te importa Ronald Weasley!!!!! Es mi vida!!!!! Déjame, no necesito una niñera- se sentó de nuevo en su sitio y sin mirar a nadie comió lo justo, escuchó murmullos y le lanzó una mirada fría a la persona que hablaba.  
  
Ginny... creo que te estás equivocando- le susurró Hermione  
  
Sí, sé que con eso no voy a ganar que Ron lo apruebe pero...- calló al encontrarse los ojos verdes de Harry con un reproche- no tengo hambre- susurró a Hermione y levántandose, miró hacia slytherin y se marchó a su torre.  
  
Ron... te has pasado con tu hermana- dijo la castaña  
  
Mione... no te metas en esto, sé que no es la mejor manera pero te das cuenta de que son Malfoy y Zabini!!!!! Se junta con Mal-fo-y!!!!!  
  
Además... es muy pequeña para salir con chicos como Zabini- dijo Harry desviando la mirada- bueno...no es tan pequeña.-pensó. Junto a él pasó Catherin y olvidó todo, se levantó y salió tras su chica, dejando a la pareja discutiendo sobre Ginny y los nuevos acontecimientos  
  
**********************///// *************************************+  
  
Una vez en la Torre de Slytherin, un rubio, un moreno y una chica discutían la situación.  
  
Jejej Blaise, ha estado muy bien eso, has hecho que se peleen, ni siquiera yo, lo habría conseguido en tan poco tiempo- rió Draco  
  
Draquito tiene razón- dijo la chica que estaba tumbada entre los chicos- hasta creí que de verdad te interesa esa chica  
  
Vamos Pansy... es una Weasley- murmuró Blaise sintiento que traicionaba a su chica. Pansy se incorporó y lo miró directamente a los ojos  
  
Entonces...- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- tú y yo...- miró a Draco de reojo, él cual solo miraba la escena divertido- podíamos... pasar una noche juntos no? Yo no pienso decir nada- le guiñó un ojo y le acarició suavemente el pecho y el abdomen.  
  
Jejej, yo tampoco diré nada- murmuró Draco mientras Pansy se reía, una risa dulce que hipnotizó a Blaise, el muy tonto sólo fue capaz de asentir torpemente con la cabeza y seguir a Pansy hasta el dormitorio, Ni Ginny ni nadie en esos momentos ocupaba su mente, sólo Pansy y su risa embaucadora.  
  
Parece que Pansy ha sacado su lado oculto- la imagen de Ginny besando a Blaise le apareció en la mente- ufff así cualquiera cae en sus redes- una sonrisa malefica asomó en su rostro- me gusta recibir ayuda de Pansy, las cosas me saldrán más facilmente aunque Virginia Weasley esté enamorada de Blaise- una pausa para ordenar sus ideas- mañana necesitaré mucha ayuda de Pansy.  
  
Draco subió hasta la habitación y se tumbó, eran las doce y media y Blaise todavía no había vuelto, estaría divirtiéndose con Pansy.  
  
Miró atentamente su cama, allí se había desfogado él con Pansy cuando la pelirroja lo puso así, y volvió a recordar los encantos de la pelirroja, incluso ahora que se fijaba su largo cabello color fuego resultaba atractivo.  
  
No, maldita sea, a mí no me gusta esa zanahoria- susurró- es el cansancio y el maldito jugueteo que se trae mordiéndose el labio- y así convenciéndose a sí mismo se quedó profundamente dormido mientras se escuchaban los ronquidos de Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
Blaise abrió la puerta de la habitación con sumo cuidado, no quería que ninguno se enterara de que había pasado toda la noche con Pansy. Sólo faltaba media hora para despertar, pero aún así se tumbó en la cama y empezó a reflexionar.  
  
No ha sido para tanto, Ginny no se va a enterar y Pansy- una mueca de dolor apareció en su boca-ufff es una fiera, Dios... eso si que es una mujer- pensó al recordar el cuerpo desnudo de Pansy encima de él.  
  
Blaise?- preguntó Draco despertando- lo has pasado bien eh?- una sonrisa divertida nacio en su pálida cara- es buena, muy buena.  
  
-Lo unico que quiero ahora es dormir.... al rato vere a Ginny -respondio, acostandose en su cama. Si en ese momento hubiera visto a Draco se hubiera dado cuenta la cara de molestia que habia puesto.  
  
******** ***********  
  
Esa mañana se queria ver linda para su ¿novio?... no sabia aun que eran, lo unico que hacian era besarse y listo... pero el no le haba dicho nada. Se sentia confundida, pero si ya todo el mundo los habia visto tomandos de la mano, era obvio que eran novios. Trato de arreglar su pelo para que se viera mas enrizado. Sus labios los pinto con un brillo rosado, trato de ponerse el mejor uniforme que tuviera y se puso un poco de perfume. Saliendo rapidamente hacia su salon de clases, esa mañana no tenia hambre, ademas de que no queria ver a su "tonto" hermano gritandole sobre su relacion con Zabini.  
  
Tenia clases de póciones y si llegaba tarde Snape la molestaria. Se tranquilizo al notar que era la primera en llegar, penso que todos aun se encontrarian en el comedor desayunando. Cuando llego a la puerta escucho la voz de Snape que reia sonoramente, al abrirla un poco vio a los dos chicos Slythrin sonriendo divertidos. Snape se dio cuenta de su presencia y la llamo.  
  
-Se le ofrece algo srta. Weasley -pregunto con desprecio como siempre lo hacia con los Gryffindors.  
  
-Profesor solo venia a dejar mis libros -dijo en voz baja , tratando de ocultar el sonrojo de que la vieran como la regañaban.  
  
-Por su interrupcion, se le bajara 20 puntos -exclamo divertido Snape. Como disfrutaba bajarle puntos a los Gryffindors y ver su cara de impotencia al no poder responderle.  
  
-Pero -quizo replicar pero fue callada  
  
-Nada señorita.... ademas me tendra que hacer un investigacion sobre los usos y desusos de la sangre de la raiz de la mandragóra.... para el lunes -grito enojado.  
  
-De acuerdo profesor -respondio tratando de escucharse tranquila -me puedo retirar  
  
-En 10 minutos empezara la clase... no lo olvide. - dijo friamente, para despues reir burlonamente.  
  
Salio rapidamente de ahí, se encontraba molesta.... como se atrevia a regañarla enfrente de ellos. Sintio que la tomaban de la cintura. Ella sonrio al sentir los brazos de Blaise.  
  
-Ginny no te enojes. -susurro en su oido.  
  
-Es injusto lo que hace -contesto aun molesta.  
  
-Lo se... ven -dijo acercandose para besarla. Ella rodeo su cuello con los brazos.  
  
-No creo que sea una buena idea que se esten besando en el pasillo... a punto de llegar tus compañeros. -dijo la voz fria de Draco. Zabini solo trato de sonreir, como le molestaba que siempre lo interrumpiera.  
  
-Ha!... hola Draco -dijo sonriente la chica, separandose de Zabini.  
  
-Hola Ginny -contesto sonriendo, por ver la cara de enojo de su amigo.  
  
-Maldicion... como odio a Snape, pensar que hay otra salida a Hogsmead este sabado!!! -dijo molesta.  
  
-Para mi es un buen profesor - replico rapidamente Draco.  
  
-Lo dices, por que tu eres un Slytherin -contesto viendolo. Draco estaba a punto de contestarle pero fue interrumpido por Blaise.  
  
-Cierto... ¿verdad Draco? -lo vio insistente, no convenia hechar a perder todo por una simple pelea de profesores.  
  
-Si, lo que tu digas - respondio molesto. Snape era su profesor favorito y le molestaba que hablaran mal de él. Ella sonrio, pero enseguida borro la sonrisa de sus labios.  
  
-Es mucho la tarea que me encargo - exclamo preocupada -no se si podre terminarla...  
  
-Gin, no te preocupes nosotros te podemos ayudar - dijo Blaise, haciendo que ella volviera a sonreir - ademas Draco sabe mucho sobre posiones.  
  
-En serio - dijo feliz, viendo a Draco que sonreia forsozamente : como se le ocurria a Blaise decirle eso, despues de todo el tenia una cita con una chica de Revanclaw, penso él.  
  
-Estaria bien el sabado... mi hermano no va a estar - Draco la voltio a ver... despues de todo no seria una mala idea ayudarla, solo faltaba quitarse a Blaise pero para eso tenia a Pansy.  
  
****** ******* *********** **********  
  
Era sabado, el dia era helado y estaba empezando a nevar. Todos los alumnos de tercero hacia arriba ya se encontraba en ese momento en Hogsmead disfrutando de una deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla, que recordo tristemente Ginny, que se encontraba en aquel fria y vieja biblioteca, esperando a que llegaran los chicos ayudarla. Ella llevaba varias horas ahí sentada buscando su tarea y ellos ni se aparecian. Ya cuado estaba convencida que no llegarian aparecio en la puerta Draco, con un libro bajo el brazo. Ella le sonrio.  
  
-Draco, que bien que llegaste -dijo, mientras el se sentaba a su lado.  
  
-Si.... se me hizo un poco tarde -dijo incomodo, recordando el porque de su llegada... habia adelantado su "cita" con la chica revanclaw pasando la noche junto a ella. Sonrio al recordar lo facil que habia sido llevarsela a la cama.  
  
-Blaise ¿no va a venir? - pregunto desilucionada Ginny. Ya que en toda la semana no pudo estar ni un momento junto a él.  
  
-No... el tenia cosas que hacer, dijo que lo disculparas -contesto sin darle importancia. Ginny sonrio tristemente, desde hacia unos dias que Blaise se comportaba extraño con ella. - ¿Qué has encontrado? -pregunto, acercandose a ella para ver su trabajo.  
  
-Muy poco... - contesto, viendo hacia la ventana como nevaba.  
  
Empezaron a trabajar, Draco se empezo a poner nervioso al ver a Ginny murmurar partes del libro haciendo que sus labios se volvieran mas antojables, al verlos mover lentamente, ademas del brillo labial que lo estaba volviendo loco. Ademas sentir su aroma tan cerca y su pelo suave hacia que en ese momento deseara besarla.  
  
-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto Ginny. Al ver que no le quitaba la vista.  
  
-Este... no -contesto nervioso.  
  
-Vamos a descansar un poco -dijo Ginny cansada.  
  
-Bien... pero solo un momento -respondio, dandole una sonrisa. Que hizo que Ginny se ruborizara.  
  
No se dieron cuenta, pero de pronto empezaron a platicar tan animadamente, que el tiempo se les fue volando. Draco veia encantado los diferentes gestos de Ginny, sus pecas, su cara, su pelo... y ella veia a un chico diferente, no era como todo el mundo decia: un chico sin sentimientos e inalcanzable. Ella ahora lo veia como un chico normal con deseos e inquietudes como cualquier chico de su edad.  
  
****** ******* **************  
  
En el pasillo que daba al campo de quiddicht se encontraba una pareja besandose apasionadamente.  
  
-Blaise... me encantas -decia seductoramente Pansy.  
  
-Nunca me imagine que besaras tan bien -comento Blaise, arrinconandola mas a la pared.  
  
-Vamos a mi habitación - dijo Pansy, acariciando su espalda.  
  
-En un momento mas... - contesto Blaise con dificultad. Se dio cuenta muy tarde que alguien alto y pelirrojo lo veia con ganas de matarlo. Pansy sonrio al verlo, ahora si sufriria la tonta pelirroja, penso.  
  
-¿Con que engañas a mi hermana? -grito Ron enojado.  
  
CONTINUARA.... DEJEN REVIEWS!!!  
  
Hola a todos!!!.. no muy mal ... nos dejaron muy pocos reviews, pero bueno, esperemos que les sigan gustando el fic. Que la verdad a nosotras nos encanta... ya estamos ideando otro jaja. Bueno si nos quieren escribir o algo: icaper2002@yahoo.es y arwenchan2003@hotmail.com.  
  
Sirius Black: Gracias por el review hermanita!!  
  
Loyda. Que bien que te guste! A Blaise si le gusta Ginny peor no lo quiere demostrar enfrente de sus amigos, porque se burlarian de el. Ron los oglpeara no te preocupes... harry esta tonto pero haber is hace la fin algo bueno!!! Sigue leyendolo... besos!  
  
Kap d Weasley: Ho!!! Blaise es encantador.. Y no le puedes ser infiel a George porque el si es un niño bueno... travieso pero bueno. GGinny esla envidia de muchas... gracias por las felicitaciones a nosotras nos divierte escribir este fic.... Besos! 


	5. capitulo 5

Capítulo cinco: El problema, Ronald Weasley  
  
Maldita sea- murmuró Blaise Zabini separándose de Pansy, su cara mostraba temor, sabia muy bien la fama de los Weasley.  
  
Ni creas que se me va a olvidar esto Zabini- gritó Ron mirándolo totalmente rojo.- no pienso dejar que le hagas daño- y se marchó decidido a buscar a Ginny.  
  
Blaise...- murmuró intentando estar seria Pansy- lo siento- hizo como si se secara una lágrima y Blaise la miró con preocupación  
  
No es culpa tuya, sólo es culpa mía, maldita sea!!!!!!- exclamó pero los sollozos de Pansy eran cada vez más fuertes, la abrazó fuertemente, y le acarició la cabeza- anda vamos a la sala común, deja de llorar.  
  
Por su parte el pelirrojo estuvo dando unas vueltas hasta decidirse a contárselo. Se encaminó hacia la biblioteca y buscó a su hermana con preocupación, no sabía como darle la noticia. La encontró muy animada junto a Malfoy.  
  
Ejemmmm- se aclaró la garganta para que lo tomarán en cuenta  
  
Ah... eres tú- dijo Ginny indiferente- si vienes a reclamarme por estar con Draco, te aconsejo que te ahorres tus palabras  
  
No Ginny, es sólo que... estaba volviendo de los entrenamientos y me encontré a Zabini- hizo una pausa en la que Ginny lo miró y Draco de repente comenzó a pensar en la mejor forma de asesinar a Blaise.  
  
Y?- preguntaron la gryffindor y el slytherin  
  
Se estaba besando con Pansy Parkinson- terminó Ron, Ginny abrió los ojos y miró con rabia a su hermano  
  
Ummmm si nos disculpas Draco- dijo levantándose y alejándose de la biblioteca con Ron  
  
Ron miró a su hermana con preocupación y tristeza  
  
Cómo has caido tan bajo Ronald?- preguntó la pelirroja- Tienes que inventarte historias para que me alejé de Blaise? Pues no funcionan, no te creo- hizo un ademán de llorar pero se controló y miró a su hermano- no vuelvas a hablarme, tú y yo, no tenemos nada que decirnos, por lo menos no hasta que seas capaz de comprender que Blaise y yo nos queremos y nada de lo que digas o hagas va a hacerme cambiar de opinión- y dándose media vuelta volvió a entrar a la biblioteca, se sentó junto a Draco y comenzó a llorar  
  
Ehhhh qué... qué te pasa?- preguntó Draco sin saber muy bien cómo actuar- sabes que Blaise no es así...- la sombra de la culpabilidad apareció en sus ojos grises- él no te engañaría... Blaise no es como yo- murmuró.  
  
No, no es eso... no puedo creer que mi propio hermano quiera separarnos, no puedo creer que no le guste mi felicidad- se secó las lágrimas- perdona, sé que te debo parecer una tonta.  
  
No, claro que no- la miró y con un brazó rodeó su cuello atrayéndola hacia él- no eres tonta Virginia Weasley- la miró de reojo y soltó un pequeño suspiró casi imperceptible, ni siquiera Ginny lo escuchó- eres perfecta.  
  
Se separaron y sonrieron un poco, Draco estaba un poco sonrojado y Ginny estaba muy nerviosa, demasiado confundida, se había sentido tan segura en los brazos de Draco que... pero no, ella quiere a Blaise y su hermano no lo va a estropear  
  
Creo que mejor seguimos mañana no?- preguntó Draco sin mirarla- ya verás Blaise!!!!!!- pensé enfadado- a la misma hora eh?  
  
Gracias Draco... por cierto Blaise dónde está?- preguntó Ginny.  
  
En nuestra sala común, estaba haciendo una tarea de Encantamientos- mintió Draco rápidamente  
  
Nos vemos- dijo Ginny recogiendo sus cosas y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla se despidió del rubio y salió hacia su sala común para enfrentarse a su hermano mayor.  
  
Draco recogió también todas sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin para gritarle a Blaise. Mientras llegaba iba murmurando malhumorado Privacidad, intimidad que Zabini no conoce esas palabras???- llevaba el puño cerrado para controlarse- no, se va al pasillo del campo de Quiddicth donde cualquiera los puede ver.  
  
*********************///******************************************  
  
Ella todavia hiba con algunos rastros de lagrimas, como su hermano podia hacer esas acusaciones sobre su novio.... Porque no le habia puesto atencion cuando ella estaba triste al ver que Harry no le hacia caso ó cuando la molestaban los Slytherin por ser una Weasley.  
  
Ronald Weasley!!!!!- gritó nada más entrar y ver al trío sentado en los sillones junto al fuego- quien te crees que eres? -pregunto molesta y decepcionada.  
  
Tu hermano mayor!!!!!- gritó molesto- qué hacias con Malfoy en la biblioteca?- preguntó más alterado- ya sé eres una cualquiera!!!!! -ella solo hizo una mueca de dolor ante esa acusacion- Primero con Zabini y ahora con Malfoy... nuestra familia no te ha enseñado eso....  
  
Que me has llamado?- gritó- no puedo creerlo... que tu me digas eso- sus ojos desórbitados decían que no podía creerlo- si al final Draco va a tener razón!!!!!  
  
Ahora le llamas Draco?- murmuró- si tanto te gustan los slytherin, deberías haber caido allí, traidora!!!!!!!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas el pelirrojo.  
  
Harry y Hermione miraban a los dos pelirrojos con sorpresa, no entendían que pasaba.  
  
Alguno de los dos puede explicar que pasa?- preguntó tímidamente Harry mirando a su mejor amigo  
  
Nada que uno se preocupa por su hermana, diciéndole lo que ha visto y ella en vez de creerle, le dice que ha caido muy bajo  
  
No te creas tu propia pelicula, tienes demasiada imaginación- las lágrimas invadían su rostro- nunca pensé que pudieras ser tan retorcido.  
  
Calmaos los dos- dijo Hermione, miró a Ginny seriamente- creo que estas exagerando, Ron no tiene nada de retorcido  
  
Lo defiendes porque es tu novio- dijo ella- no tengo por qué soportaros, me voy a mi habitación.  
  
Ella subía las escaleras con rapidez mientras su hermano se dejaba caer lentamente en el sillón con los ojos rojos intentando no llorar.  
  
Solo trataba de que no le hicieran daño- murmuró- ahora Zabini podrá utilizarla a su antojo, se seguirá liando con Parkinson y...-cambió el tono de voz- No lo permitiré, ese idiota no jugará con mi hermana!!!!!  
  
Qué ha pasado Ron?- preguntó calmadamente su chica, aunque sólo era en apariencia, pues por dentro estaba rota, no podía ver los azules ojos de su chico tan tristes  
  
Me encontré a Blaise besándose con Pansy y la busqué para decírselo. Fui a la biblioteca y allí estaba ella sonriéndose con Malfoy, se lo dije y no me creyó, quiso creer a ese Zabini antes que a mí.  
  
********************////************************  
  
Draco Malfoy paseaba de un lado a otro de la Sala Común, esperando que Pansy o Blaise bajaran. En esos momentos bajaban ambos chicos por las escaleras, el rubio les echó una mirada furiosa  
  
Delante de Weasley!!!!!!! No había otro sitio?- preguntó incrédulo- no me puedo creer que la Weasley haya preferido defenderte, no me lo explico, que és que no sabeís lo que significa la palabra intimidad?  
  
Draquito... no seas así- Pansy hizo un puchero- no nos dimos cuenta, veníamos hacia aquí  
  
Fue culpa mía, yo hice que nos detuvieramos a besarnos- murmuró Blaise culpable  
  
A mí me importan poco vuestras excusas, habeís estado a punto de arruinar mi venganza!!!!!!!- sí Draco convencete a tí mismo, estas enfadado porque pudieron arruinar tu venganza, no tiene nada que ver que tuvieras pánico de que la pelirroja se enterara y no la volvieras a ver.  
  
La conciencia de Draco luchaba con su orgullo.  
  
Snape- masculló Draco y salió en dirección al despacho de su profesor Dejó a Pansy y Blaise en el sillón mirándose el uno al otro sin saber que decir, Pansy porque no podía atacar y Blaise porque se sentía incómodo, él amaba a Ginny o eso pensaba pero si eso era así... por qué demonios no podía resistir tener a Pansy cerca sin querer besarla?  
  
Pansy...- murmuró sin mirar a su compañera  
  
Sí?- levantó la vista ella  
  
Sé que te resultará extraño... pero quiero a Ginny, no puedo dejar que vuelva a ocurrir- levantó la mirada y la fijó en Pansy que lo miraba con sorpresa y disgusto  
  
Lo entiendo- una falsa sonrisa apareció en su rostro- amigos?- preguntó tendiéndole la mano  
  
Amigos- asintió el moreno. Ella se levantó, se alisó el uniforme y le besó en la mejilla y rápidamente salió de su alcance de visión  
  
No te crees ni tú mismo que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, sólo para que te lo pases bien con la Weasley- pensó la chica mientras salía por el cuadro del baron sanguinario (N/A ummmm por dónde sale slytherin de su sala común?)  
  
Draco caminaba distraído, no había encontrado a Snape. Necesitaba hablar con él... era una de las pocas personas en las que él confiaba, ya que Snape le habia demostrado muchas veces que lo podria considerar su amigo. Cuando tenía algun problema inmediatamente hiba a pedirle algún consejo o ayuda y Snape lo ayudaba sin dudarlo.  
  
Sr. Malfoy!!!!!- gritó una voz frente a él  
  
Qué?- murmuró sorprendido- ah, profesor lo estaba buscando. Vayamos a mi despacho- sugirió el profesor de pociones- y bien?- preguntó una vez en el despacho.  
  
Severus... no sé que hacer... Virginia Weasley... -dijo lentamente, no estaba seguro si decirle sobre sus sentimientos, pero vio sus ojos negros y le dio seguridad para seguir.  
  
Espera Draco, qué pinta en tus problemas Virginia Weasley?- dijo sorprendido y divertido a la vez.  
  
Todo Severus, todo, ella es el problema, su cuerpo, sus ojos, su forma de ser, su cabello como el fuego, esa sonrisa nerviosa que se le pone mientras busca las respuestas, y sobretodo su manía por morderse el labio inconscientemente!!!!!- gritó intentando no imaginarla, pero le resultó imposible, la imagen de la pelirroja apareció en su mente.  
  
Draco... Draco... eso se llama amor- dijo su profesor y amigo mientras la imagen de una rubia le venía a la mente y el chico que tenia enfrente la hacia recordar más, esos ojos grises eran iguales a los de ellas- Sí, eso es amor- ahora era él, el que se despistaba.  
  
No, no, no... eso no puede ser amor- gritó Draco haciendo que Snape lo mirara con incredulidad- tiene que ser otra cosa, yo no puedo enamorarme de ella.  
  
Si puedes Draco... solo que tu no quieres -dijo Snape ezbozando una sonrisa - ahora la pregunta es ¿qué ella siente por ti?  
  
Nada... ella esta con Blaise -dijo molesto y cerrando fuertemente los puños. Era su culpa que ella estuviera ahora con su amigo... él y sus malditas venganzas -penso.  
  
Pansy vagaba por el castillo intentando encontrar una solución, no podía dejarlo escapar, no. Salió a los terrenos para ver si con el aire fresco le llegaban las ideas, se sentó frente al lago mientras empezaba a trazar un plan cuando unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura  
  
No quiero dejar de verte a mi lado de noche- le susurraron al oído, ella sonrió y miró al chico que estaba abrazándola  
  
Blaise...-murmuró justo antes de besarlo, en su mente todo parecía claro- no quiero ser un estorbo en tu relación con la Weasley, no quiero estropear los planes que teneis  
  
Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico y la besó de nuevo  
  
Es tarde, vamos a la sala común, Draco nos estará esperando- ayudándola a levantarse la cogió de la mano y caminaron así hasta llegar a la sala común, donde Draco los esperaba con la cena  
  
Os traje la cena- dijo Draco- no habeis ido a cenar. Sé que estaba enfadado pero... sois mis amigos no?- Draco le guiñó un ojo a Pansy- Nos disculpas un momento Blaise?- el moreno asintió con la cabeza  
  
Qué quieres?- preguntó Pansy con una sonrisa de triunfo  
  
No sé como lo has hecho pero hoy has estado brillante- una mueca sexy por parte de Draco hizo que Pansy lo mirara sorprendida- te mereces un premio no?- y la besó en los labios- ja, no estoy enamorado, eso no es amor, estoy besando a Pansy y no siento remordimientos y no estoy pensando en ella- su mente seguía cavilando- Severus no tiene razón, no estoy enamorado.  
  
Me parece bien- dijo la chica acercándose hasta Blaise  
  
De qué hablais?- preguntó mientras comía  
  
Nada que esta noche te quedas sin postre- dijo Draco- Pansy es para mí, hoy, tu estas castigado- la sonrisa volvió a aparecer, mientras Blaise se atragantaba con la comida  
  
Qué?- preguntó mirando a la chica- pero...- ella sólo se limitó a sonreir y viendo que Draco se hiba a su habitación lo siguio. Blaise dejo su comida y los vio coraje desaparecer.  
  
Entraron besandose a la habitación, Draco queria olvidar a la chica pelirroja y que mejor manera que con Pansy. Llegaron a la cama y se acostaron aun besandose y quitandose la ropa con desesperación.  
  
-Draco, sabes... como me gustas -decia entre besos.  
  
-Lo se -respondio con arrogancia. Tratando de quitarse la imagen de aquella chica. El la besaba lentamente el cuello haciendo que ella mordiera su labio levemente - Ginny -dijo sin pensarlo, ella lo voltio a ver incredula.  
  
-¿Cómo me llamaste? -pregunto, separandose de él.  
  
-No dije nada -contesto, desviando la mirada . Pansy lo veia con coraje, se levanto de la cama y se empezo de nuevo a vestir. -¿Qué haces? -pregunto molesto.  
  
-Me voy -respondio abrochandose la blusa- Draquito... no puedo creerlo -dijo conteniendo su furia, esa maldita pelirroja tambien habia conquistado a Draco... su Draco.  
  
-¿Que no puedes creer? -pregunto friamente. No podia creer que Pansy la chica mas facil de todo Hogwarts le hubiera ofendido que la llamara de otro nombre.  
  
-Que tu tambien hayas caido con la estupida de la Weasley - Sonrio cinicamente.  
  
-La estupida eres tu al creer eso... ven aquí y punto!!!-grito ya enojado. -No, Draco... ya no quiero, mejor me voy con Blaise -dijo mientras abria la puerta.  
  
-Es tu ultima oportunidad... ven aquí -dijo viendola friamente -si no nunca mas te lo pedire... sabes que a mi me sobran chicas -dijo tentativamente, viendo la reacción de Pansy que luchaba si ir con él ó irse por su orgullo, no queria que mientras estaban juntos pensara en ella.  
  
-Ahora no.... -dijo saliendo rapidamente de la habitación, sonrio, sabia que la buscaria porque la necesitaba. Mientras tanto, Draco se recosto en su almohada enojado consigo mismo.  
  
*********** ****************  
  
Ginny salio de la sala comun rapidamente, su hermano le trato de hablar pero ella lo ignoro. Lo unico que queria era verlo y preguntarle si eso era mentira o verdad. Al fin lo encontro, hiba caminado junto a Draco hacia el Gran Comedor.  
  
-Blaise -grito, llamando la atención de los chicos. Blaise palidecio levemente.  
  
-Ginny... este... -dijo nervioso, ella llego hasta el y lo abrazo.  
  
-Oh! Blaise... mi hermano me dijo unas mentiras horribles sobre ti... -dijo casi llorando.  
  
-Si, lo se... pero son mentiras -dijo con seguridad, mientras veia a Draco sonreir burlonamente a las espaldas de ella.  
  
-¿En serio? ... yo sabia mi hermano es un mentiroso, lo unico que quiere es separarnos -dijo contenta, mientras besaba a Blaise sin que el lo esperara.  
  
-Ya no estes triste -dijo, limpiando algunas lagrimas de su cara. Ginny se dio cuenta que aun seguia Draco viendolos.  
  
Draco... -saludo alegremente , mientras Blaise la abrazaba.  
  
-¿Cómo estas? -pregunto incomodo mientras veia como Blaise le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla.  
  
-Bien... -respondio, viendo a Blaise con ternura - me vas a poder ayudar hoy con la tarea... ya sabes mañana la tengo que entragar temprano.  
  
-No... no creo poder, tengo una cita con una chica -dijo sin poder dejar de mirarla. Ginny quito la sonrisa, sin saber porque sentia un poco de coraje al escuchar eso .  
  
-Que mal, pero bueno lo tratare de hacer sola- volvio a esbozar una sonrisa que los derritio a los dos.  
  
-Pero Blaise te podria ayudar -dijo rapidamente Draco. Blaise lo vio rapidamente molesto. Draco sonrio, sabia bien que él queria pasarse toda la tarde con Pansy "estudiando".  
  
-¿Podrias? -pregunto animada solo al pensar que pasaria todo el dia con su novio.  
  
-Este.... si -contesto forzosamente.  
  
-Perfecto! -dijo Ginny.  
  
********  
  
-Draco como me hiciste esto -dijo molesto Blaise, sentandose en la mesa.  
  
-Es tu novia, y debes ayudarla -dijo burlonamente, mientras veia a la pelirroja platicar con Colin.  
  
-Pero te acaba de decir que Pansy y yo queriamos estar toda la tarde juntos -replico, mientras se servia un poco de cereal.  
  
-Draquito -dijo la voz estridente de Pansy. El la vio aun un poco enojado -¿sigues enojado? -pregunto., sentandose a su lado.  
  
-Un poco -respondio un poco molesto, viendo llegar al trio maravilla. Hizo una mueca de asco al ver el beso entre Hermione y Ron. -pero bueno.. ya no importa -dijo sin importancia.  
  
-Que bueno -dijo alegre Pansy. - Blaise, recuerda que quedamos en vernos en la tarde.  
  
-No voy a poder  
  
-¿Porqué? -pregunto inmediatamente.  
  
-Va ayudar a estudiar a su novia -dijo burlonamente Draco, mientras veia como enrojecia de coraje Blaise.  
  
-Ah... en ese caso tu y yo nos podriamos ver -dijo seductoramente Pansy a Draco.  
  
-Olvidalo querida... ahora no quiero - dijo friamente Draco, viendo la cara de enojo de Pansy.  
  
-Como quieras -dijo molesta Pansy, levantandose de la mesa y slaiendo del lugar.  
  
-Creo que se enojo -dijo Blaise.  
  
-Dejala, al rato se le quitara -contesto Draco sin darle importancia.  
  
********* *********  
  
Ya era lunes por la tarde, muchos estudiante salieron a pasearse a las afueras de Hgwarts, ya que el clima habia mejorado mucho ese día. El sol calentaba un poco el frio viento que hacia que muchos se trataran de proteger con sus bufandas. El pasto se encontraba un poco verde y lleno de nieve. Se podia ver a muchas parejas tomadas de las manos. Draco se encontraba solo, recargado en un arbol con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos. Veia indiferentemente a todos y se burlaba de los alumnos de primero que se atrevian a pasar por donde él estaba. Cerro los ojos solo por unos momentos, disfrutaba esos momentos de soledad  
  
-Draco - llamo una voz conocida por él. Abrio lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con una Ginny muy sonriente. Él le sonrio tambien. Ella le empezo a hablar pero el estaba tan ocupado viendola que no se dio cuenta que dijo.  
  
-Gracias!  
  
-¿Qué? -pregunto.  
  
-Gracias, por ayudarme me saque muy buena calificación en el trabajo -dijo feliz. Ella se acerco precipitadamente a él para darle un beso en la mejilla, Draco la voltio a verla, haciendo que el beso se lo diera en los labios. Ella se separo rapidamente de él, sonrojada.  
  
-Este... Draco disculpa no fue mi intencion -dijo apenada.  
  
-No hay problema -respondio desconcertado. Acaba de sentir solo por un momento aquellos labios que tanto deseaba.  
  
-Ya me voy - dijo nervioda -tengo entrenamiento... si llego tarde Harry me mata.  
  
-Adios -solo atino decir. Vio como se alejaba corriendo hacia el campo de quidditch. Toco con su mano sus labios, sonriendo levemente.  
  
Colin Creevy hiba caminando emocionado hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Ese dia le acaba de llegar su nueva camara magica con revelado instantaneo al igual que algunas camaras muggles. A lo lejos diviso a Harry y le empezo a tomar fotos, sonrio al imaginarse la cara de alegria de todas las chicas al ver las fotos de harry y ademas asi podria enviarle algunas fotos a su padre. Como todavia faltaba para que empezara el entrenamiento, fue a probar su camara, asi que camino rumbo a la cabaña de Hadrig ahí tendria algo interesante para tomarle una foto.  
  
Asi que empezo a tomar fotos a todo lo que veia, le llamo la atencion un animal extraño que paso caminando rapidamente rumbo al bosque prohibido... tenia miedo de entrar pero solo al imaginarse la cara de sorprendido de su padre se atrevio a pasar. No tuvo que caminar mucho porque lo encontro rapidamente, le empezo a tomar fotos, terminando salio del bosque. Ya hiba de nuevo hacia el campo de quiddotch cuando se detvo para ver las fotos, casi se le caen las fotos de la sorpresa cuando encontro una en especial ( que no se dio cuenta que la habia tomado, por el miedo que tenia) : a lo lejos se podia ver a una pareja besandose apasionadamente.... esa pareja era Blaise y Pansy.  
  
-Pobre Gin -dijo triste Colin. Mientras llegaba a la cancha y veia a Ginny volar en su escoba.  
  
Continuara.... dejen reviews!  
  
Esperamos que les hayan gustado, y otra cosa la mayoria de este capitulo lo escribio Anvi porque se sintio muy inspirada... espero que la inspiracion le llegue mas a menudo para que escriba tanto jaja. Potra cosa, ahora nos tardaremos un poco mas en subir este fic, porque Anvi va a estar ocupada con sus clases... pero como quiera trataremos de subirlo cuanto antes.  
  
Hermanita: Que bueno que te gusto el cap. y si lo pillo ocn Pansy, esperamos que te siga gustando este capitulo. Besos!!  
  
Airilee: Estamos muy bien, todos sabemos que Pansy es una $%%& (sorry Anvy no lo pude evitar) . Bueno niña gracias por el review. Besos!!!  
  
Nicky: Gracias por dejarnos el review! Esperamos que te siga gustando el fic.  
  
Igni: Gracias, gracias por el review!!! Y pronto habra beso... prometido (escuchaste Anvi, tenemos que poner beso). Besos!  
  
Loyda: Yo estoy super bien, gracias por seguir apoyando mis fics. Que bien que te gusto este capitulo, y quieres ver a Ron golpeando a Blaise... solo esperate poquito que te daremos ese gusto. Ginny empezara a sufrir solo un poco... jaja no la puedo hacer sufrir mucho porque el fic no es todo mio... si no, ya estaria llorando en cada rincon. Besos!!!  
  
Kap d Weasley: Gracias por el review.. Hey no importa que critiques a la tonta de Pansy, entre mas lo hagas mas nos alegras jaja.... bueno por lo menos a mi. Blaise nos resulto muy manipulable y la Pansy muy lista, le hace mas ljuntarse mucho ocn Draco. Por cierto tu tienes que ser fiel aunque el chico Blaise sea todo un galan, si no George se pondra muy celoso... Besos!!! 


	6. capitulo 6

Cápitulo 6: Cómo sacar partido de una situación desastrosa  
  
Blaise y Pansy se besaban desesperados. Habían pasado un día entero sin estar juntos y para Blaise había sido todo un suplicio, no era capaz de entender que le ocurria con Pansy, después de tantos años, no creía poder fijarse en ella y estar tan obsesionado con sus besos. En cambió para Pansy esto sólo era un juego, para demostrarle a Draco que ella tambien podía jugar sucio, pero por lo visto no había conseguido nada que pusiera celoso al rubio, lo que consiguió fue una dependencia de Blaise, no lo quería, estaba segura y él tampoco la quería, sólo era placer y se sentía bien en sus brazos.  
  
Se separaron lentamente con las respiraciones agitadas, tan sumidos habían estado besándose que no habían escuchado el click de la cámara de Colin.  
  
Volvamos al castillo- sugirió Pansy, Blaise consultó su reloj y vio que era la hora del entrenamiento de Ginny.  
  
Nos vemos luego, tengo que ir al entrenamiento de Ginny- susurró Blaise un poco culpable.  
  
Ohhh- murmuró Pansy desilusionada- no importa, nos vemos luego en la Sala Común- y caminando rápidamente se perdió por el Castillo.  
  
Por su parte el chico caminó hacia el campo de Quidditch, una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro al ver a su preciosa novia volar, olvidó que venía de estar con Pansy y se sentó en las gradas para verla mejor, allí el hermano de su novia lo miraba con odio desde los aros de la portería, hizo como si no lo viera, pero se encontró con unos ojos castaños fijos en él y no precisamente los de su chica.  
  
Pansy subió las escaleras que daban a su habitación, estaba demasiado cansada para todo, se tiró en la cama boca abajo y nada más hacerlo escuchó como abrían la puerta, miró de reojo y se encontró al mismisimo Draco Malfoy sonriéndole.  
  
Pansy... ahora si podríamos no?- preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa.  
  
Estoy cansada Draco- murmuró debilmente- qué ha pasado para que estes tan contento?  
  
Ginny me besó- dijo con una media sonrisa.  
  
Qué interesante- dijo Pansy sentándose en la cama- pero la verdad, no tengo ganas de escucharte... y ahhhh que buen amigo eres no? Besando a la novia de tu mejor amigo.  
  
Tú te acuestas con él, asi que no me vengas con idioteces Pansy- murmuró molesto.  
  
Vete de aquí Draco, hoy no estoy para aguantar nada- dijo Pansy con voz sinuante, no lo pretendía pero le salió así- qué?- preguntó al ver la mirada de Draco sobre ella.  
  
Voy entendiendo por qué Blaise no puede alejarse de ti-sonrió arrogante y la besó- no te preocupes, no pienso decir su nombre- susurró en su oído mientras le desabrochaba la túnica- qué diablos estoy haciendo?- se preguntó mientras la besaba.  
  
Ella lo apartó sorprendida de su propia reacción, por primera vez no quería estar con Draco Malfoy, no quería que la besara...  
  
Súeltame Draco- exclamó molesta  
  
Cómo?- preguntó- no he dicho nada, esta vez no.  
  
Da igual déjame estoy cansada- sonrió coqueta- Draquito... nos está pasando algo raro con este maldito juego.  
  
Parece que te has despejado eh?- le susurró el rubio- me alegro, vamos a ver un gran espectáculo- una risa un poco maliciosa apareció en su rostro.  
  
De qué hablas?- preguntó Pansy sin comprender.  
  
Hoy es el Gran día- dijo Draco- la venganza Pansy, la venganza- la slytherin sonrió a su amigo y acomodándose las túnicas salieron de allí para llegar al campo de Quidditch.  
  
De verdad vas a hacerlo?- preguntó Pansy- pensé que estabas enamorado de ella.  
  
De eso trata Pansy, de eso se trata- murmuró mirándola- creo que Blaise va a pasarlo mal, cuando su chica descubra que sólo ha estado jugando con ella Es tu mejor amigo!!!!- exclamó sorprendida, Draco era retorcido y entonces sonrió si Blaise acababa como el malo de la película y Draco conseguía a la weasley... ella conseguía de un plumazo a Blaise y Draco- interesante- dijo levantando una ceja.  
  
Vaya, veo que por fin has caido en la cuenta eh?- la miró definitivamente Pansy no era cómo pensaba, no, tenía su atractivo- Blaise se consolará a tu lado y yo... bueno mi futura novia me pondrá demasiado... como lo diría... vamos que necesitaré de ti más de una vez.  
  
Nada más llegar al campo de Quiddicth encontraron una situación bastante extraña, el chico de la cámara como Pansy solía llamarlo le gritaba a Zabini.  
  
Acaso me vas a decir que no eres tú?- preguntó Colin, que había cogido valor al ver como todos los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor entraban en los vestuarios.  
  
Piérdete Creevey!!!!!- gritó el moreno intentando seguir calmado.  
  
Fíjate Pansy, si nos llegamos a quedar en la habitación nos habríamos perdido este espectáculo- sonrió burlonamente Draco.  
  
Qué pasa?- preguntó Pansy acercándose hasta Blaise junto a Draco Esto pasa!!!!- gritó Colin entregándole una fotografía a Pansy, ella la cogió y nada más mirarla su sonrisa se borró.  
  
Ummmm, Draco.... si te la enseño... te vas a enfadar?- preguntó sensualmente Pansy.  
  
Si te pones así... creo que no- murmuró abrazándola, ella le enseñó la foto y miró a Blaise con cara de cuantas veces os tendré que decir lo que significa la palabra intimidad...- bonito montaje Creevey- susurró mirando al Gryffindor arrastrando las palabras.  
  
De lso vestuarios una cabellera pelirroja se acercaba hasta el grupo, vio con molestia como Draco abrazaba a Pansy, pero al encontrarse con la mirada de Blaise, se encaminó feliz hasta ellos. Y escuchó lo que hablaban con Colin  
  
Maldito seas Zabini!!!!- gritó tirándose sobre él- os he visto, tengo una foto vuestra... cómo eres capaz de hacerle eso allí y más con esa golfa!!!!- gritó Colin, Pansy miró aturdida a sus amigos.  
  
Pansy no es ninguna golfa!!!!- gritó Blaise, Draco abrazaba a Pansy sin perderse nada del espectáculo con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.  
  
Te dije que sería un Gran día- le murmuró al oído, haciendo que ella levantara su vista.  
  
De qué estas hablando Colin?- susurró molesta la pelirroja mirando a su mejor amigo, el chico le quitó de las manos la foto a Pansy y se la entregó a Ginny.  
  
Lo siento Ginny- dijo Colin mirándola con tristeza- estaba haciendo fotos para mandárselas a mi padre y...  
  
La Weasley, como Pansy decía, miraba la foto boquiabierta, quería pensar que era un montaje pero la foto en movimiento no dejaba lugar a dudas, era Blaise besando descontroladamente a Pansy, ella miró a Blaise molesta.  
  
No creerás a Creevey, verdad?- preguntó pálido Blaise.  
  
Déjame en paz Blaise Zabini- gritó antes de darle una cachetada- cómo te atreves!!!!!- miró a Pansy de reojo, la castaña tenía una tonta sonrisa que se perdía en el cuello de Draco- os habeís reído de mí- dijo mirando al rubio- creí que eras diferente Draco Malfoy.  
  
El rubio miró a su compañera y amiga , ella sólo asintió. Se soltaron y Ginny salió corriendo, Draco fue tras ella, los dos chocaron con Ron Weasley que salía de los vestuarios para enfrentarse con Blaise.  
  
Cómo se atreve a venir aquí después de que lo ví con Parkinson- murmuraba entredientes el pelirrojo conteniendo su furia.- ya verás Zabini, te voy a hacer picadillo.  
  
Poom!!!!!- los tres chocaron.  
  
Haber si te fijas por dónde vas...?- levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada llena de lágrimas de su hermana- Ginny? Qué te pasa?.  
  
Lo siento tanto Ron- sollozó- tenía que haberte creído, es un... todos los Slytherin son iguales- Ron la miró y se encontró con la mirada gris de Malfoy fija en él.  
  
Qué le habeís hecho!!!!- gritó apartando a su hermana para agarrar del cuello de la túnica a Malfoy.  
  
Ha sido Blaise, yo no he hecho nada- sus palabras no iban dirigidas al pelirrojo sino a Ginny- tienes que creerme... yo... lo siento, nunca pensé que Blaise.  
  
Ja,- murmuró Ginny mirándolo con cara de no te creo.  
  
Esta bien, lo sabía... sabía que se veía con Pansy- dijo Draco rápidamente- pero no te lo podía decir, entiéndelo son mis mejores amigos, no los podía traicionar así, aunque no quería mentirte- se apresuró a añadir el rubio, Ron lo soltó aburrido.  
  
Tengo que arreglar cuentas con ese idiota de Zabini- le dirigió una mirada a su hermana, se acercó hasta ella, la besó en la mejilla y susurró- no le creas.  
  
Ginny se quedó mirando como su hermano se acercaba hasta Blaise, Pansy y Colin, ella soltó un suspiró, miró a Malfoy y le dijo.  
  
No trates de convencerme Malfoy, ya no pienso caer en vuestros estúpidos juegos.  
  
No lo entiendes... Blaise estaba enamorado de ti- susurró, tengo que cambiar la historia, no cuento lo de mi venganza ni nada de eso y... esperemos que me crea- teníamos que conseguir que le hicieras caso... pero en mis planes no entraba que tú... pudieras gustarme... me dabas asco-hizo una pausa- no quise decir eso, es sólo que no veía en ti más allá de una Weasley, pero día a día fui fijándome en ti para ver tus puntos débiles, para ayudar a Blaise y entonces fue sucediendo, te metiste en mis pensamientos día y noche- los dos caminaban uno junto al otro, sin atreverse a mirarse.  
  
No tienes que seguir- dijo Ginny  
  
Tengo que hacerlo Virginia- murmuró Draco, continuó con la historia saltándose algunos detalles como sus encuentros con Pansy y suspiró- y eso es todo.  
  
Ginny lo miraba ahora con los ojos abiertos, toda esa historia no parecía real, viniendo de él, pero tal como había actuado con ella en los últimos días...  
  
Realmente no sé que decir-dijo Ginny pero Draco no la estaba escuchando en esos momentos, acababa de ver a la lechuza de su familia entrar al Castillo Este.. ahora me tengo que ir acaba de llegarme una lechuza.  
  
Si... vete - exclamo tristemente, tratando de controlar las nuevas lagrimas que amenazaban por salir.  
  
Gin... yo solo... -no alcanzo a terminar la frase, por que ella se había echado a correr hacia el castillo. -Yo y mis grandiosas ideas!!! -exclamo enojado, caminando rumbo al castillo.  
  
****************************///***********************************  
  
Ron se dirigía con paso firme hacia donde se encontraba el estúpido Slytherin que había hecho daño a su hermana....  
  
Tú.... imbécil!!!!! Te dije que nos las veríamos- gritó Ron al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre el slytherin para pegarle.- a mi hermana nadie la trata así...  
  
Espera... yo no queria lastimarla -grito Blaise antes de sentir el primer golpe de Ron en su cara.  
  
-Te voy a matar a golpes -exclamo enojado Ron -tiens suerte que mis demás hermanos no esten... -decia mientras golpeaba salvajemente a Blaise y él cicho empezaba a contestar los golpes. Pero teniendo en cuenta que Ron era unos centimetros más alto y tenia experencia en cuanto a las peleas (por sus hermanos mayores) le hiba ganando.  
  
De los vestidores salieron sus compañeros del equipo atraidos por los gritos, Harry se acerco corriendo tratando de separlos, pero Ron lo empujo cayendo en el verde pasto. Siguio pegandole todo el coraje que tenia, como se atrevia a engañar a su pequeña hermana.  
  
-¡Ya basta Ron! -gritaba Harry tratandolo de separar de nuevo.Mientras Pansy gritaba que los separan pero nadie le hacia caso.  
  
-¡Weasley y Zabini! -grito la voz enojada de la profesora Hooch. Ellos se separaron rapidamente viendola asustados. -Ahora mismo vamos con los jefes de sus casas !!! -grito, llevandoselos hacia el castillo. Mientras que ellos se echaban miradas de odio.  
  
******* ******* ********  
  
Draco caminaba rumbo a sus mazmorras cuando se va topando con Severus Snape cayendo de sus manos una carta escrita elegantemente que Draco reconocio como la letra de su madre. Draco se reclino a tomar la carta, pero Snape fue más rapido y la recogio,  
  
-Profesor ¿ esa carta es para usted? -pregunto extrañado. Él había visto la lechuza familiar y la letra era la de su madre.  
  
-Si, es para mi -dijo nerviosamente.  
  
-¿Desde cuando mi madre y usted se escriben? -pregunto de nuevo viendolo con recelo.  
  
-Creo... Draco que eso a ti no te interesa -dijo friamente Snape, volviendo a caminar hacia su oficina. Draco lo siguio viendo, él se presentia algo. Era extraño que su madre hiciera eso... Siguio pensando un poco más sobre eso. Hasta que su mente aparecio la cara de la pelirroja -Maldición... -exclamo furioso.  
  
*************** ********************  
  
Ron entro triunfante a la sala común, vitoriado por sus compañeros. Muchas le daban sus felicitaciones.  
  
-Hasta que alguien golpea a un Slytherin!! -decia feliz Seamus, palmeando su espalda.  
  
-Lo dejaste hecho un asco -dijo Dean sonriente.  
  
Ron solo sonreia, fue hacia los dormitorios de las chicas de 6to año. Toco levemente la puerta escuchando unos pequeños sollozos reconociendolos ocmo los de su hermana. Abrio lentamente la puerta para encontrarse también a Hermione y Harry tratando de consolarla.  
  
-Ron -exclamo Ginny al verlo. Se levanto de la cama abrazarlo -te debi haber creido... he sido una tonta.  
  
-Ya pequeña -dijo sonriente, abrazandola tambien -como quiera ya le di su merecido.  
  
-Si... -dijo soltando de nuevo lagrimas - yo lo quería....  
  
-No vale la pena que llores por él -dijo Hermione apareciendo unos algodones y alcohol para curar a su novio.  
  
-No entiendo como le hiciste caso... -exclamo Ron, sentandose en la cama. Ginny se volvio a recostar.  
  
-Él llego en un momento dificil para mi -contesto, viendo fugazmente a Harry. Todos entendieron rapidamente -fue tan lindo conmigo...  
  
-Bueno Ginny ya olvidalo... -dijo Ron haciendo cara de dolor al sentir el algodón mojado en algodón cerca de su ceja.  
  
-Ahora sere la burla de todos....  
  
-No, Gin nosotros no lo permitiremos -dijo Harry dedicandole una calida sonrisa que hacia que olvidara todo. Pero sus ojos solo reflejaban el cariño que le tenia como si fuera tambien su pequeña hermana. En ese momento se dio cuenta que ya no le dolia ver esa mirada. Ella tambien sonrio.  
  
-Gracias Harry -contesto, recostandose en su hombro. Cuantas veces habia deseado estar en esa misma posicion, pero ahora no sentia nada. Harry empezo acariciar su pelo haciendo que lentamente se quedara dormida.  
  
-Perdon Ron -dijo casi en un susurro quedandose finalmente dormida. Ron sonrio abiertamente, depositando un pequeño beso en la frente.  
  
-No, hay problema pequeña. - dijo tiernamente haciendo que Hermione soltara un suspiro.  
  
*************************************  
  
Blaise Zabini entraba furioso a la mazmorra de los Slytherin. Sus golpes eran mas notorios a los del pelirrojo. Encontro a Pansy sentada en las piernas de Draco, mientras él divertido besaba su cuello. Blaise los vio con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
-¿Cómo te fue? -pregunto maliciosamente. Se levanto de las piernas de Draco para ir a buscar material para curarlo.  
  
-Mal!!!... maldito Weasley!! -exclamo enojado.  
  
-Si que te pego fuerte -dijo burlonamente Draco.  
  
-Si... el maldito de Snape - Draco lo vio friamente - me castigo limpiando todo el salon de posiones ¡SIN MAGIA! ... lo peor de todo es que si toca despues que vaya el tanto del estupido squib del gryffindor me voy a tardar años en hacerlo -noo ocmo Draco y Parkinson se aguantaban la risa.  
  
-Ya Blaise... yo hablare con él para que te cambie el castigo -dijo con seguridad Draco.  
  
-Si vale.... Ginny no me va a perdonar - susurro levemente, haciendo que Draco quitara su sorisa. -¿Por qué no me ayudaste? -pregunto viendolo a los ojos.  
  
-Por que todavia... este... no cumplo la parte de mi venganza -dijo rapidamente, sabía que no era cierto y vio la mirada recelosa de Blaise. Draco le pidio ayuda ayuda a Pansy despistadamente, ella solo sonrio.  
  
-No, me digas que ahora ella te gusta -dijo Blaise, a él verdaderamente le gustaba la chica Weasley... pero no podia evitar caer con Pansy una y otra vez. La vio parada enfrente de él, con el pequeño botiquin en sus manos, le sonreia sexymente solo como ella podía hacerlo.  
  
-Blaise, que tal si te voy a curar a mi habitación... te aseguro que olvidaras a la Weasley -dijo, mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras (n/a: ¿hay escaleras?). Él solo asintio embobadamente viendo su caminar hipnotizante.  
  
-Despues hablamos Draco -dijo rapidamente siguiendo el rastro de Pansy. Draco suspiro aliviado recostando su cabeza en el mueble.  
  
-¿Ginny que me has hecho? -susurro desesperado.  
  
CONTINUARA!!!!  
  
Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo... huy me tarde mucho en subirlo esperamos que les gusten... besos!!!  
  
Sabina Evans: Que bien que te guste el fic, y si jej le salio mal la "venganza" a Draco, jeje nunca imagino que seenamoraria de ella. Siguenos dejando reviews y no te preocupes si lso revies son cortos, con que nos dejes nos hace muy feliz. Besos!  
  
Kad de Weasley: Gracias por tu review! Que bien que te hagamos sonreir... esa es nuestra intencion, aunque me imagino que te debes enojar por que aparece la zorra de la Pansy. Blaise y Draco son... wua! ¿Galantemente insoportable? Ja me gusto eso... Gracias por tu invitación ahí estaremos.... besos!!!  
  
Airilee: Hello my friend!!! Esperamos que te guste este capitulo y pues en este capitulo no sucedio nada con esta parejita, pero en el proximo habra sorpresitas. Ya le pidio perdon a Ron, que nos creias tan insensibles con el pobre pelirrojo... Gracias por la información sobre la entrada de los Slytherins.... ALTO!!!...¿¿¿ Como sabes como llegar????... Con que escabullendote a la sala comun de Drakito..hhmmmm, hey cuidadito!!!! Recuerda que me lo tienes que compartir asi que no me lo canses mucho =P . Besitos!  
  
Yo: Gracias por el review.... esperamos que te siga gustando.  
  
Athena Katsura: Ya vez al fin actuo Colin, jaja. Si Pansy siempre sera la más facil de Hogwarts... No espera la más facil es Cho Chang pero jeje ella no figura en está historia jaja (se ve que odio a la Chang???). Saludos  
  
Sakura Shidou: Gracias por el review... y si al fin el pobre de Colin hace algo bueno. Besos.  
  
Loyda: Al fin Gn se dio cuenta de cómo es verdaderamente Blaise.. espero que te haya gustado la pelea... hibamos a poner mas sange pero no queiramos desfigurar la linda cara de Blaise. Besos!  
  
Cleo 1: Gracias por decir que te gusta nuestro fic, nos pone muy contentas. Por cierto lee nuestros fics y encuentranos las diferencias en escribir.... Pansy es la chica mas odiada y bah! Te prometo que la haremos sufrir (bueno de mi parte si... peor falta ver que dice Anvy). Draco es un amor.... besos!  
  
Nicky: Gracias por tu review. 


	7. capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7: Intentando hablar con ella  
  
Paso tres semanas desde que Ginny se diera cuenta que Blaise la engañaba, la escuela se entero y era todavía un gran chisme. Cuando la veían pasar murmuraban cosas que no entendía o la veían con lastima. Eso la tenia molesta, si le había dolido lo de Blaise y estuvo unos días triste, pero trato de hacer otras cosas para olvidar el mal rato. Los últimos días Harry se la pasaba con ella y podían platicar hasta la madrugada hablando de tonterías.  
  
Había evitado a Draco y Blaise esos días que le trataban de hablar pero siempre llegaba su hermano ó Harry e inmediatamente cambiaban de parecer. Aunque Blaise no tardo en ponerse de novio de Pansy a las dos semanas, se dio cuenta cuando entraron tomados de la mano y Pansy la vio con burla, haciendo que los demás la molestaran con tontas preguntas sobre si todavía lo quería ó que si no estaba triste, etc.  
  
7:30 de la mañana muchos estudiantes de Hogwarts desayunaban en el Gran Comedor: platicando, terminando tareas o simplemente desayunado tranquilamente. Draco estaba desayunando constantemente viendo hacia la mesa Gryffindor, todavía ella no llegaba a desayunar. Blaise también lo hacia pero despistadamente por que tenia a Pansy a su lado.  
  
Un cabello pelirrojo entro al comedor abrazado por un chico de cabellos negros, haciendo que a Draco se le cayera el tenedor a la mesa. Inmediatamente voltearon hacia la mesa Revanclaw, ahí estaba la chica de Potter que los veía con indiferencia.  
  
¿Se enteraron? -pregunto con cierta malicia Pansy.  
  
¿Qué? -preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras veían como se sentaba Ginny a lado de Harry riéndose fuertemente.  
  
Potter y la Revanclaw rompieron ayer en la tarde... -dijo divertida por la expresión de Draco, que lentamente se estaba poniendo rojo.  
  
¿Porque no habías dicho nada? -pregunto molesto Draco. Zabini se mantenía callado viendo a la pelirroja.  
  
Creí que ya no te interesaba... con eso de que andas tras la chica Micawber (n/a: ese apellido lo saque de un libro de Charles Dickens)-respondió tratando de escuchar inocentemente.  
  
Escúchame Pansy: 1) Yo solo quiero seguir con mi plan con la pelirroja y 2) no te debe importar con quien salgo o no... te quedo entendido. -dijo en tono amenazador. Pansy solo asintió y siguió comiendo sin ponerle importancia al asunto.  
  
Draco trataba de no ver hacia la mesa Gryffindor pero le era imposible. Ahí estaba ella sonriendo con Harry, noto que él la veía de una manera muy especial.  
  
Entupido Potter -murmuro.  
  
Pansy otra vez ataco, le gustaba molestarlo. Blaise ya se había ido, porque había olvidado un cuaderno en su habitación.  
  
Sabes Draco... -dijo tentativamente - me he enterado de mas cosas... Habla -dijo indiferente Draco sin quitar la vista de Ginny que ahora estaba entretenida con su desayuno.  
  
Dicen... por ahí que Potter rompió con su novia, por que le gusta la Weasley...  
  
No lo creo... digo, él nunca le ha puesto atención a ella ¿crees que ahora lo hará? - exclamo burlonamente.  
  
Últimamente se la pasan juntos... y hasta entrenan los dos solos -dijo maliciosamente viendo como Harry volvía abrazar a Ginny. Draco se levanto de la mesa y salio rápidamente.  
  
Estaba enojado... celoso tal vez, desesperado porque no podía acercarse a ella. Salio por los pasillos que daban a las afueras de Hogwarts, el clima cada vez bajaba su temperatura. Se acomodo su bufanda de colores característicos de la casa Slytherin.  
  
Decidió buscar un lugar tranquilo para pensar, así que fue al campo de quiddicht y se sentó en una de las gradas. Observando el paisaje invernal que empezaba a surgir. El frió helado hacia que temblara un poco y se tratara de cubrir con su fina capa. El lugar estaba completamente solo, haciendo que cualquier ruido se escuchara por todo el lugar.  
  
Algunas lechuzas pasaban por encima de él, volando para llevar alguna carta o simplemente porque venían después de un largo vuelo y querían descansar.  
  
Llamo su atención un cabello pelirrojo, que entraba a los vestidores de los  
  
Gryffindor, sonrió, iba sola y ese seria un buen momento para hablar con ella. Ahora se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de madera, entro sigilosamente viendo que no hubiera nadie. Escucho que Ginny se encontraba adentro, se imagino que cambiándose así que decidió sentarse en la vieja y desgastaba banca de madera para esperarla, sonrió al escucharla cantar animadamente. Ella salió vestida con su uniforme de Gryffindor y sujetándose el pelo con una pinza. Se quedo parada cuando lo vio sentado, Draco estaba observando el lugar así que no se dio cuenta cuando había entrado.  
  
- ¿Malfoy que haces aquí? -dijo entre sorprendida y enojada. Él se levanto rápidamente acercándose a ella.  
  
Ah... Ginny necesitamos hablar -dijo viéndola a los ojos. Ella se empezó a poner nerviosa por el acercamiento de Draco era cada vez más mínimo.  
  
Quiero que te vayas, no tarda en llegar Harry - respondió nerviosa. Ese Potter... ¿qué traes con él? -pregunto molesto.  
  
Eso a ti no te interesa Malfoy -contesto enojada.  
  
Claro que me interesa...  
  
Jajaja, no me hagas reír... eres igual a Zabini -dijo dolida. Sintió que  
Draco la tomaba fuertemente de los hombros acercándola a él.  
  
Yo no soy igual a Blaise-dijo lentamente, besándola precipitadamente. Ginny al principio se sorprendió, pero lentamente fue respondiéndole el beso. La besaba con tanta intensidad que se tuvo que sostener de él. Eran besos suaves pero a la vez salvajes... se separaron lentamente.  
  
¿Por qué lo hiciste? -pregunto confundida.  
  
Simplemente por que me gustas... -contesto, sin dejar de observar aquellos labios rosados que tanto le gustaba y acaba de besar. Escucharon pasos en los pasillos y ella lo vio asustada.  
  
Escóndete -exclamo, escondiéndolo en su casillero (n/a: me imagino que debe de estar grandes...). La puerta se abrió dejando ver que llegaba Harry con su escoba.  
  
Hey Gin te estaba buscando... me entere que no tuviste Encantamientos. No... por eso vine a entrenar un rato -dijo sonriente, tratándose de que no se viera nerviosa.  
  
Gin -dijo acercándose a ella - te sientes bien... -le toco la cara delicadamente -te veo muy sonrojada... tal vez te este dando gripa, así se pone Ron cuando esta enfermo - dijo pensativamente.  
  
Claro que estoy bien- dijo Ginny nerviosa- es solo que tengo calor aquí dentro, salgamos fuera.  
  
Esta bien- murmuró Harry extrañado por el comportamiento de su amiga- definitivamente está enferma, creo que pronto se pondrá como Ron- pensó el chico de cabello azabache.  
  
Mientras que ellos salían, Draco respiraba tranquilo salía de la taquilla y esperaba un poco para salir de los vestuarios de Gryffindor sin ser visto. Caminó hasta su sala común recordando el sabor de los labios de Ginny, se sentó en un sillón frente al fuego y comenzó a quedarse dormido, era temprano, pero durante los últimos días no había dormido bien.  
  
Maldita sea Blaise!!!!- gritó Pansy mientras bajaba las escaleras despertando a Draco- olvídate de una vez de esa maldita pelirroja!!!!  
  
Desde que se habían hecho novios, Blaise no dejaba de echar de menos a Ginny y culparse por haberse visto a escondidas con Pansy...  
  
Es sólo que...- intentaba disculparse el moreno.  
  
Nada, no me cuentes más mentiras Zabini- gritó y fue a sentarse junto a Draco- Draquito... te he despertado?- preguntó al rubio que la miraba molesto.  
  
Claro que me has despertado- susurró fríamente- pero no estoy enfadado- añadió- no te preocupes pronto tendrás a Blaise de vuelta- una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.  
  
Me marcho- anunció Blaise saliendo de la sala común.  
  
Pero todavía seguía ahí parado?- se preguntó Pansy- bueno y qué es lo que hace que estés tan seguro de eso?- murmuró en voz alta.  
  
Qué he conseguido a la Weasley- dijo Draco recordando de nuevo a Ginny Me alegro por ti... espero que esto terminé de una vez- dijo Pansy con voz cansada- me voy a mi habitación- lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos.  
  
Una vez en la habitación, Pansy se sentó en su cama, aún había ropa de Blaise por encima, estaba tan cansada de que nadie la tomara en cuenta... Tan cansada de ellos, de sus mejores amigos, Draco y Blaise.  
  
Maldito Blaise- susurró mientras quitaba su ropa de la cama, ahora sí, se sentía perdida... ¿qué era eso que estaba sintiendo? ¿Acaso tenía celos de la zanahoria Weasley?- soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo- es absurdo- se dijo, pero sin embargo, el nudo de su garganta se hizo más grande recordando que Blaise no la amaba, recordando que Blaise seguía enamorado de la pelirroja... intentando asumir que Draco y Blaise estaban enamorados de la misma chica y que ella no era la elegida.  
  
Pensó en Draco, el chico del que había estado siempre enamorada y sonrió al acordarse de la mirada de idiota enamorado que tenía momentos antes, cuando hablaba de la Weasley.  
  
Jejej se ha enamorado de esa, una venganza... ja, ya no puede ocultarlo- murmuró Pansy- pero Blaise...- decidió que no debía pensar en él- no merece la pena- se levantó de la cama, se alisó la túnica y cogió sus libros para ir a Astronomía.  
  
Vaya, por fin bajas... creí que te quedabas en tu cuarto toda la noche... y lo que es peor ... no me dejarías dormir contigo- Blaise formó una sonrisa en su rostro pero se le borró al instante viendo como Pansy se acercaba hasta él y le daba una cachetada.  
  
Ni lo sueñes Zabini, no volverás a mi habitación... no soy el segundo plato de nadie- la mirada de Draco y Blaise la hizo rectificar- ahora ya no seré segundo plato de nadie. Vamos Draco- dijo agarrando del brazo al rubio y saliendo de allí.  
  
Te estás pasando con Blaise- murmuró Draco.  
  
Zabini- le corrigió Pansy- y no me estoy pasando con él. Una cosa es que cuando nos veíamos a escondidas pensara en ella y otra cosa es que siendo novios no se la quite de la cabeza.  
  
No pensé que tú hicieras esas distinciones- dijo Draco a su lado.  
  
Ya cállate Draco- murmuró molesta y cruzándose de brazos.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Debería contestar?- se preguntó un hombre de ojos negros sentado en frente a su escritorio lleno de pequeños frascos.  
  
Miró una carta que había dentro de un libro que tenía sobre la mesa, la elegante letra delataba que era de una mujer.  
  
Narcisa- murmuró leyendo la carta de nuevo- no sé si debería escribirte. Pronto se terminaría el día... llevaba con la carta tres semanas, intentando decidir que hacer, no podía posponerlo más. Tendría que mandarle una carta a Narcisa Malfoy, su mejor amiga... pero aún no podía asumir lo que decía la carta.  
  
Toc- toc- la llamada a la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
Adelante- dijo con su frío tono de voz, nadie pensaría al escucharlo que segundos antes su mente se debatía por culpa de las palabras de una mujer.  
  
Profesor Snape- dijo un chico de ojos grises entrando por la puerta- quería saber si podría ayudarme con la última poción que hicimos en clase- qué excusa tan barata- pensó el muchacho.  
  
Por supuesto Draco- murmuró el profesor de pociones- cierra la puerta.  
  
Una vez el rubio hubo cerrado la puerta, el profesor sonrió.  
  
Bien... ahora dime que es lo que quieres de verdad- dijo sin quitar su sonrisa- la chica Weasley de nuevo?  
  
Ajá- afirmó Draco- Severus... la besé- miró a su profesor- y me gustó, no fue como cuando Pansy y yo...- de pronto se calló, nunca se pudo controlar, eso no debería contárselo a su jefe de casa, pero si Draco Malfoy tenía un defecto era que cuando estaba nervioso hablaba demasiado con quien tenía confianza.  
  
Te pareces a tu madre, ella tampoco podía callarse las cosas cuando estaba nerviosa- Severus Snape sintió como enrojecía de pronto, Draco no sabía que ellos eran amigos.  
  
Así que... conocías a mi madre... bien... ahora la carta esa tiene un poco más de sentido- hizo una mueca- por unos momentos pensé que quería hablar de mí.  
  
Un momento Draco, tengo que ir a la enfermería a buscar una poción que tiene Madame Pomfrey... ahora vuelvo.  
  
Draco se quedó solo en el despacho, no pudo evitar curiosear en la mesa, los frascos, el caldero, el libro... y pasando las páginas del libro, la carta... Draco repasó todo mentalmente hasta llegar a la carta- La Carta!!!!- susurró. Sin duda era la letra de su madre.  
  
"Severus, Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti, no puedes ignorarme eternamente, fuiste mi mejor amigo... y te quiero. Sé que debe extrañarte esta carta, nunca antes te había escrito, pero... desde hace un tiempo me he dado cuenta de que te echo de menos, de que me haces mucha falta, necesito que hablemos y aclaremos lo que pasó. Me equivoqué Severus, me equivoqué. No ignores esta carta y respóndeme...  
Espero tu respuesta y una visita para hablar.  
Te quiere, Narcisa Malfoy"  
  
Qué? Mi madre... diciendo que cometió un error? No entiendo nada- releyó la carta de nuevo- porque repite tanto que lo quiere?.  
  
Maldita Pomfrey!- susurró Severus entrando de nuevo al despacho, encontró a Draco con la carta en las manos y se puso pálido, más aún de lo normal- Qué haces con eso?- preguntó molesto.  
  
Es una carta de mi madre- dijo Draco como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.  
  
Ya lo sé- contestó Severus Snape- no creo que debas meterte en asuntos que no te incumben para nada- la respuesta de Severus fue rotunda y dejó más intrigado al rubio.  
  
Severus... podemos hablar?- preguntó mirando a su profesor.}  
  
Ahora no es un buen momento, estoy por contestar a esta carta- dijo señalando la carta que le había quitado de las manos al chico.  
  
Esta bien, más tarde vendré- susurró- esperó que estés de mejor humor.  
  
Salió del despacho de Severus enfadado, tenía curiosidad, una carta de su madre, la actitud de Severus, nunca había sido tan frío con él y lo más extraño, esa carta ¿no le llegó hace tres semanas? ¿Cómo es que todavía no había contestado? No era tan difícil de contestar, con decirle que esperaba verla de nuevo, que le gustaría saber de su mejor amiga... y cosas de ese tipo, era una carta bastante fácil de contestar... y entonces... por qué Severus Snape tardaba tanto en contestarla?  
  
Dentro del despacho un molesto Severus se sentaba en el escritorio y cogía pluma y pergamino para contestar a la carta de la rubia.  
  
Tras escribir una breve misiva citándola ese mismo fin de semana para verse en Hogsmeade, coincidiendo con la visita programada para los estudiantes, se levantó, enrolló el pergamino y lo ató a la pata de su cuervo.  
  
Lo vio salir y perderse en el horizonte, suspiró resignado, no había otra forma de salir de esa, era la única solución... hablar con ella.  
  
Maldita sea, Narcisa... cómo me haces esto!!!! ¿Acaso no quedaron bastante claros mis sentimientos la última vez que nos vimos? ¿Acaso no estuve a punto de estropear tu boda? Si Draco supiera que soy su padrino... Maldita sea Narcisa, estas complicando las cosas- exclamó mientras salía de allí para pasear por los terrenos de Hogwarts a respirar, para poder pensar y reflexionar como cuando era un joven de 16 años.  
  
Flash back  
  
Severus!!!!!- gritó emocionada una chica rubia de grandes ojos grises- Me lo pidió!!!! Me pidió ser su novia!!!!!- el chico la miró con una media sonrisa.  
  
Perfecto- susurró abrazando a su amiga- te lo mereces Narcisa, espero que seáis felices.  
  
Claro Severus!!!!- dijo ella- acabarás siendo amigo de Lucius, ya lo verás, y los tres estaremos juntos y cuando tenga a mi primer hijo tú serás el padrino y cuando Evans y tú tengáis a vuestro primer hijo o hija seré la madrina.  
  
Por supuesto- murmuró- tengo que ir al entrenamiento, ya sabes que Evan siempre quiere que sea puntual.  
  
Pero si hoy no...- la chica no pudo continuar, su mejor amigo había salido de la sala común y se perdía en la oscuridad de los pasillos- hoy no tienes entrenamiento Severus- dijo a la nada.  
  
El chico salió del castillo se sentó en una roca frente al lago y se puso a pensar...  
  
Narcisa como es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta de que te quiero a ti, de que Evans y yo... no somos pareja de verdad, sólo lo hace para molestar a Potter... por favor, quién se iba a fijar en mí- se reflejó en el lago y tiró una piedra para no ver si imagen ( nota de anvi: hay que subir ese autoestima Severus... como que quién se iba a fijar en ti... yo soy una firme candidata ... ummm ahora que caigo si eres mi padre.... upsssss un error lo tiene cualquiera!!!! ( ) (nota de arwen: anvy estas loca!!!)  
  
Fin del Flash back  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ginny iba caminando de nuevo hacia su sala común, era de noche e iba tarde por culpa de Harry quien la había estado haciendo entrenar hasta después de la clase de Astronomía del chico.  
  
Harry se está pasando- murmuró en voz baja.  
  
Tienes razón, Potter se está pasando cariño- una voz detrás suyo la sobresaltó, al fijarse bien, se dio cuenta de quien era el dueño de esa voz, se volvió hasta quedar frente a un chico moreno.  
  
Cariño? Donde te has dejado a Parkinson?- preguntó fríamente- vete a tu casa, seguro que allí tu chica te esperará con los brazos abiertos para que os deis un gran revolcón- Blaise la miró, tenía todo el derecho de estar enfadada, como se le había ocurrido ni siquiera besar a Pansy? -Por favor, era Pansy.  
  
Esa? No sé , que me pasó, seguro que me hizo un filtro amoroso- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa- por favor Ginny, créeme... de verdad piensas que teniéndote a mi lado podría estar con esa golfa de Pansy?  
  
Sí- dijo tajantemente Ginny y dando una carrera entró por el retrato de la Dama Gorda dejando solo a Blaise en el pasillo.  
  
Bueno, dejándolo solo o eso creían ambos, que no se habían percatado de que una chica los seguía desde hacía rato. La chica al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja quiso escuchar la respuesta, que no se hizo esperar, y la sorpresa fue que Blaise decía todo eso de Pansy.  
  
Blaise se alejó del lugar mientras la chica se dejaba caer pesadamente al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos, sí, la chica era Pansy y acababa de escuchar a su novio diciendo que era una golfa.  
  
El chico sin haberse dado cuenta siguió hasta su sala común, nada más llegar encontró a Draco y preguntó por ella.  
  
Has visto a Pansy?- preguntó sintiéndose culpable, tratando de recuperar a Ginny había dicho demasiadas cosas de las que se arrepentía, demasiadas mentiras que incluían a Pansy.  
  
No, no después de que se marchara detrás tuya- dijo el rubio volviendo a leer su libro de pociones, en realidad no lo leía solo fingía hacer algo mientras su mente volaba de Ginny a su madre, de los labios de Ginny a la actitud de Severus, del cabello rojo fuego de Ginny a la carta de su madre.  
  
Qué?- gritó Blaise- Cómo que no después de que se marchara detrás mía? Claro... ella quería disculparse- mintió Draco, en realidad no sabía porqué Pansy había corrido tras Blaise ni siquiera se lo había preguntado. Blaise se sentó al lado de Draco y esperó a que Pansy llegara hecha una furia, pero pasaban las horas y no llegaba. Draco se subió a la habitación con un mal presentimiento, Pansy no estaba bien y Blaise siguió esperando su llegada, cosa que no ocurrió. Se quedó dormido frente al fuego hasta que por la mañana la mano fría de Draco en su cara lo despertó.  
  
Qué?- preguntó al despertar- y Pansy?- preguntó de nuevo al chico que se encontraba de pie frente a él.  
  
No lo sé, Millicent dice que no ha venido a dormir, aunque a ella no le extraña porque casi siempre duerme en nuestra habitación- los dos chicos se sonrojaron.  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
Dejen sus reviews....  
  
Esta largo este capitulo, bueno esperamos que les guste.... por cierto ya no falta mucho para quese acaba este fic... huy si triste... pero tiene que llegar jaja.... ups! Creo que ya empece a delirar, asi que no me hagan caso.  
  
Katy: Sorry... ya pronto estaran juntos (eso creo yo...) muchas graciasp or seguir dejando reviews.... Besos!  
  
Anonimo: Gracias por el review... y a la prox pon tu nick ¿si?...saluditos!  
  
Airilee: wua!! Que review... gracias.... Esperamos que te siga gustando y ya ves Blaise es un idiota... pero muy guapo jeje. Ya viste lo de Narcissa y Snape... esa es idea de Anvy que adora esa pareja ( porque Narcissa???...ni yo lo se). No te preocupes por Ron, su noviecita lo curo ocn muchos besos jeje. Como veras hubo un pequeño beso entre nuestra pareja favorita.... PD. Mmm.... oyes no le harias un favor al mundo si te desicieras de Pansy.... si quieres yo te ayudo. ... en serio sale la informacion en el libro...creo que lo tendre que leer de nuevo.  
  
Loyda: Gracias por el review... ves como sufre un poco Draco, pero lo hara más (de eso me encanrgo yo jaja) .Besos!  
  
ERgA: Jaja si otro fic mas, pero este como veras es compartido... y habra mas fics (eso ni lo dudes jeje) y ni yo se como se me ocurren los fics jaja. Besos!  
  
*_Nichopi_* . Gracias por el review... jaja nos encanta dejarlas asi, con la curiosidad .Yo tambien pienso lo mismo de Pansy... pero a Anvy le encanta (guak!) Sigue leyendonos... saluditos! 


	8. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8; La nueva salida a Hogsmeade y un reencuentro esperado  
  
Por la puerta de Slytherin entraba Pansy, con los ojos rojos, la mirada perdida y con muy mal aspecto, estaba tiritando de frío, después de haber pasado toda la noche sentada en uno de los pasillos llorando.  
  
Pansy!!!!- gritó Blaise acercandose a ella. La chica solo desvió la mirada y subió a la habitación sin escuchar a Blaise lamentarse.  
  
Se miró al espejo tenía muy mala cara, sabía que seguramente habría cogido la gripe pero no le importó, se maquilló y salió como si nada hubiera pasado aunque por dentro sentía como si mil puñales se le clavaran en el alma.  
  
Hola Draquito!!!!- sonrió mirando al rubio y cogió su brazo- mañana es la salida a Hogsmeade, crees que La Weasley aceptará ir contigo a solas?  
  
Estás bien?- preguntó Draco. Parecía preocupado por ella, que sonrió sin darle importancia a lo ocurrido  
  
Claro que estoy bien, porque no iba a estarlo?- miró directamente los ojos grises de Draco- entonces qué? Se lo pedirás? Haceis una bonita pareja... pero antes debes decirle la verdad.  
  
Pansy!!!! Ni loco le digo la verdad!!!!- caminaron juntos hasta encantamientos. Blaise los seguía detrás con molestia, Pansy lo había ignorado por completo como hacía antes de que ocurriera lo de la venganza de Draco.  
  
Mierda!!!- susurró Blaise, fijó su vista y se encontró a Harry y Ginny hablando animadamente y una mueca apareció en su rostro- ya veremos con quien se queda la pelirroja, voy a tratar de conquistarla de nuevo. No pienso dejarla para que Draco se la lleve aunque tenga que contarle sobre la venganza, juro que la conseguiré.- pensó divertido.  
  
Harry y Ginny se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla desde el lugar donde se encontraba Blaise pensó que se estaban besando en los labios, seguidamente Harry entró a clase y Ginny se fue por el pasillo que daba a las mazmorras.  
  
Ginny- la paró molesto Blaise.  
  
Ah... eres tú!!!!! Suéltame- hizo un movimiento extraño y consiguió apartarse de él.  
  
Lo siento de verdad, pero... es que así era el plan de Draco- ella lo miró con curiosidad. Qué plan?- el slytherin sonrió,  
  
Te lo cuento mañana en Hogsmeade... vendrás conmigo?- ella asintió con la cabeza y se marchó rápidamente- a las doce en las tres escobas!!!!!- gritó Blaise y con una sonrisa retorcida se marchó a clase.  
  
Al salir de clase Blaise sonrió burlonamente a Draco y le tendió un papel Haz lo que quieras con Pansy, Ginny va a ser mía. Jejej he quedado con ella en Hogsmead.  
  
No puede ser!!!!- murmuró Draco, Pansy miró el papel y sonrió con tristeza Ese estúpido piensa que va a conseguir a la Weasley, no sé, ni que fuera a contarle lo de la Venganza- Draco miró a Pansy pensativo.  
  
Pansy!!!!! Tenemos que impedirlo.  
  
Lo siento Draco, esta vez no, no pienso acercarme a Blaise Zabini, no, no y no- Draco comenzaba a hacer pucheros, de esos que sabía que Pansy no resistía.  
  
Si quieres nosotros dos podemos luego...  
  
He dicho que no Draco- lo miró con desdén y la sorpresa se pintó en el rostro del rubio- será mejor que quedes con la Weas..., quiero decir con Ginny.  
  
Las horas siguientes para Draco fueron una búsqueda constante, pero Ginny no aparecía por ningún lado, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra, pero no, simplemente estaba en su habitación, dándole vueltas a las palabras de Blaise.  
  
Habré hecho bien? O quizás no sabe como recuperarme y se va a inventar algo contra Malfoy?- Ginny negó con la cabeza, por la mañana lo sabría y juzgaría si era cierto lo que Blaise le contaba.  
  
Mierda!!!!!- gritó Draco dando un portazo en la Sala Común de Slytherin, se sentó junto a Pansy- nada, ni rastro de la pelirroja.  
  
Ya os lo he dicho, mañana podreís estar en primera fila para ver como la recupero- la voz de Blaise resonó a sus espaldas. Pansy se levantó, le dió un beso a Draco y con un frío.  
  
Buenas noches Zabini- subió a su habitación. Blaise se sentó donde momentos antes había estado Pansy.  
  
Vaya genio tiene no?- preguntó divertido.  
  
Cállate Blaise- siseó Malfoy atravesando al moreno con su gélida mirada gris.  
  
Oh... pobre Draquito... te habías enamorado de ella? Es una pena, pero tras lo que suceda mañana por la mañana, Ginny será mía y Pansy... será toda tuya.  
  
Hasta mañana Blaise- dijo Draco subiendo las escaleras- no me esperes despierto, ya sabes que Pansy es una fiera en la cama, no creo que sea capaz de levantarme hasta muy entrada la mañana- con una sonrisa triunfal, aunque falsa, se perdió por los pasillos hasta la habitación de las chicas, mientras Blaise apretaba los puños de la rabia, Draco había mencionado su único punto débil respecto a Pansy.  
  
Toc-Toc  
  
Pansy se levantó somnolienta y abrió la puerta, en el umbral Draco se acercó hasta ella y la cogió de la cintura y la besó frenéticamente. Ella cerró la puerta y los dos se dirigieron a la cama. El cuerpo cálido de Pansy estaba recostado sobre Draco que respiraba agitadamente. Los dos sonreían y se miraban con deseo.  
  
Urggggggg!!!!!!!- gritó Blaise despertando. Se levantó y abrió las cortinas de la cama de Draco, no había nadie. Se sentó a esperar, eran las cuatro de la mañana. Draco no volvía y recordó que le dijo que iba a dormir con Pansy... la pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad.  
  
Cogió una túnica y salió al pasillo para encaminarse a la habitación de Pansy, tenía que comprobarlo. Abrió lentamente la puerta para no despertar a ninguna de las compañeras de Pansy, descorrió la cortina y allí estaba Draco tapado con la sábana y dormido junto a Pansy, su Pansy.  
  
No es tu Pansy idiota- se recriminó a sí mismo- no es tu Pansy, recuerda a Ginny, vas a conseguirla mañana.  
  
Pansy...- susurró Draco moviéndose y abrazándose a la chica. Blaise no lo soportó más y se dio media vuelta hacia su habitación. No pudo dormir en toda la noche.  
  
En cuanto Blaise se marchó, Draco abrió los ojos y tocó la frente de Pansy, seguía ardiendo.  
  
Maldita sea Blaise... como Pansy enfermé te mataré- susurró.  
  
Draco- gimió la chica bastante mal. Draco se levantó, se vistió y le puso una túnica cualquiera a Pansy y con un Mobilicorpus traslado a Pansy hasta la enfermería.  
  
Madame Pomfrey!!!!!!- gritó Draco mientras acomodaba a Pansy en una de las sillas, la enfemera apareció casi dormida pero al verlos allí delante lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle a Draco.  
  
Qué le ha pasado? -pregunto la enfermera con preocupación.  
  
Tiene gripe, estás ardiendo y... no ha querido venir en todo el día- eso último lo dijo con molestia pues él le había recomendado ir a la enfermería.  
  
La enfermera le dió una poción a Pansy.  
  
No deje que vaya a Hogsmeade por la mañana por muy bien que se sienta al despertar.  
  
Sí, claro, como si fuera tan fácil llevarle la contraria- murmuró fastidiado Draco.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Donde vas?- preguntó Hermione al ver a la pelirroja tan arreglada He quedado con... con un chico- no podía decirle que había quedado con Blaise, se molestarían con ella, tampoco podía decirle el motivo por el cual quería quedar con Blaise..  
  
Ahhhhh, me alegro, ya era hora de que te olvidarás de ese estúpido de Zabini- dijo Hermione sonriendo- bueno nos vemos luego... voy a ver a Ron- se sonrojó un poco- es nuestro aniversario.  
  
Felicidades - exclamó Ginny abrazándola- ya mismo podré llamarte cuñada- hizo una pausa sonriente- bueno me voy que llego tarde.  
  
Jejej- Hermione sonrió totalmente sonrojada y se alejó hacia las escaleras que daban al cuarto de los chicos, dejando a Ginny en la sala Común de Gryffindor, a punto de salir por el retrato.  
  
Eran las once y media y Ginny ya estaba en las Tres Escobas, esperando a Blaise, sonrió al ver a Harry acercarse.  
  
Hola Harry- el chico le devolvió el saludo.  
  
Has visto a la parejita del año?- preguntó con una sonrisa No, dejé a Herms en el castillo buscando a Ron.  
  
No!!!!! Me la han vuelto a jugar!!!!!- exclamó Harry.- bueno que haces?  
  
Espero a un chico- murmuró sonrojada Ginny.  
  
Ohhhh, entonces será mejor que me vaya- le guiñó el ojo- suerte y no hagas nada que Ron hiciera jejej- ella también rió.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Pansy!!!!!- gritó Draco al ver a la chica montarse en uno de los carruajes que llevaban a Hogsmeade. Corrió tras ella y se montó en el carruaje junto a ella- Te dije que no podías venir.  
  
No pienso perderme el espectáculo de Blaise por nada del mundo- dijo tratandose de escucharse tranquila pero los celos se estaban apoderando de ella.  
  
Está bien, pero no estaré ahí cuando enfermes otra vez.  
  
No necesito niñera Draco- una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Pansy y se acercó a Draco para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, un leve roce- gracias.  
  
No ha sido nada- dijo Draco recordando que la noche anterior había hecho algo más que cuidar de ella, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al recordar como Blaise había salido enfurecido cuando el la abrazó por la cintura y murmuró su nombre.  
  
Tenemos que encontrar a Blaise- dijo Pansy bajándose del carruaje. Draco asintió con la cabeza, vieron salir a Potter de las Tres Escobas y supusieron que allí habrían quedado Blaise y Ginny.  
  
Al entrar vieron a Ginny, que los miró molesta, no por Draco sino por Pansy. Poco después apareció Blaise con una sonrisa y una rosa blanca para Ginny. Se sentaron juntos y al poco salieron a pasear seguidos de cerca por Draco y Pansy.  
  
(Jejej creían que ibamos a poner ya... la gran Conversación... pues no, tendrán que esperar jejej, se lo voy a dejar a Arwen-chan para que lo escriba jejeje) (Eres mala... muy mala Anvi!!! ¬¬)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Severus Snape estaba frente a las Tres Escobas sin decidirse a entrar, cuando una larga cabellera rubia se acercó hasta él.  
  
Severus...- la mujer sonrió dulcemente- me impacienté y salí a buscarte, sabía que estarías aquí.  
  
Hola Narcisa- murmuró totalmente embelesado mirando a la mujer, el amor de su vida.- Qué tal está Lucius? .  
  
Lucius... muy bien- hizo una pausa en la que miró directamente a los ojos del profesor de pociones y continuó hablando- supongo que estará bien- rió ante ese estúpido comentario y Severus la miró de nuevo, no queriéndose perder detalle de los movimientos de la rubia.  
  
Bueno... ahora me explicas a qué venía esa carta?- Severus estaba molesto, sobre todo con él mismo, porque a pesar de los años no conseguí olvidarse de esa mujer, por qué cuanto más intentaba olvidarla más la quería?  
  
Ah...- la rubia se sonrojó notablemente haciendo que Severus la encontrara incluso más bella de lo normal.  
  
Ah?  
  
Narcisa soltó un suspiro y fijó su mirada azul en los negros ojos de Severus y armándose de valor que nunca tuvo, comenzó a decir- te quiero, cuando estuviste a punto de estropear la boda, casi estuve agradecida porque... siempre pensé que estabas enamorado de la sangresucia, siempre pensé que debería entusiasmarme por casarme con Lucius, un Malfoy, el más guapo de los slytherins, un chico mayor y todo eso, y así lo hice, engañando a todo el mundo, incluso a mí misma- las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar las mejillas de Narcisa. Severus sólo la miraba confundido.  
  
Entonces tú... tú... por Merlín Narcisa!!!!!!!!!- exclamó Severus levantándose haciendo que todos los presentes lo miraran entre ellos un chico de cabello azabache.  
  
Severus salió del local, necesitaba respirar, pensar, entender todo lo que Narcisa decía... pero... cómo buscarle una explicación lógica... Narcisa le había dicho que estaba enamorada de él, de él!!!!!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
(Ahora vengo yo, ¡¡¡Anvi!!! Me dejaste lo más dificil.... pero yo te lo dejare peor jajaja)  
  
Blaise veia nerviosamente a la chica pelirroja que lo veia con enfado, aunque no tardo en notar que ese día se veia más arreglada. Mientras tanto ella jugaba nerviosamente con la flor blanca que le acaba de regalar él.  
  
-¿Y bien? -pregunto en un tono de ansiedad.  
  
-Ginny yo te quiero -respondio rapidamente él, con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-Blaise, eso no es lo que quiero escuchar.... hablame sobre el plan.  
  
-El plan.... -dijo pensativamente, observando que a unas mesas más adelante se encontraba Draco y Pansy bebiendose unas cervezas de mantequilla - Todo empezo cuando Draco peleo con tu hermano ¿recuerdas?  
  
-Si, que hay con eso - contesto con un deje de fastidio.  
  
-Bueno... esa fue la razon por lo que empezo a formular el plan, él queria vengarse de tu hermano con algo que realmente le importara, primero penso en Hermione... pero ya sabes lo que su familia y él piensa de ellos.  
  
-Por favor ve al punto...  
  
-Ok... una mañana te vimos entrar, y él se dio cuenta que tu eras perfecta para hacerlo... quien mejor que la hermana pequeña que todos sus hermanos cuidan celosamenta... yo le dije que eso estaba mal, pero él sabia que tu me gustabas -suspiro largamente- y me propuso una puesta.  
  
-¿Una apuesta? -pregunto  
  
-Si, una apuesta... yo como todo un Slytherin no podia decir que no y ademas le dije que si porque.... si yo te conquistaba primero él no te podira hacerte daño.  
  
-¿En serio? Jaja que buena persona eres - exclamo con sarcasmo.  
  
-Todo continuaba muy bien, Pansy y Draco se veian muya menudo... cada noche cuando ellos -callo unos instantes, pero prosiguio- ya sabes... y tambien pensaban formas de hacer que a ti te gustara él y a mi me dejaban fuera del juego.... pero yo no queria cotinuar... yo te quiero Ginny - hizo una pausa donde la vio a los ojos- tienes que creerme, esa es la verdad, sé que después metí la pata con Pansy pero eso formaba parte del plan- mintió Blaise  
  
-Se divertian a costa mi? -pregunto con una aparente calma.  
  
-Yo no... solo ellos -exclamo rapidamente ante la mirada incredula de ella.  
  
-Sabes... me da exactamente igual, no se puede confiar en vosotros- se paró para alejarse pero Blaise la cogió del brazo y al darle la vuelta quedaron frente a frente, Blaise se acercó y la besó.  
  
Sin esperar la reacción de la chica, Draco salió disparado hacia las tres Escobas, necesitaba beber algo. Blaise abrió los ojos y se encontró la mirada de Pansy sobre ellos, Ginny se separó totalmente de él viendo con furia y salió corriendo, no quería saber nada de ninguno de ellos... en cuanto a Pansy vio a Blaise sólo le dio una cachetada.  
  
Te mereces todo lo que te pase Zabini- ella se alejó y Blaise se quedó mirando el suelo, pensando en Pansy. Ni siquiera se había preguntado donde pasó la noche, no se preocupó aunque la esperó, no quiso saber nada. Y ella ahora le estaba diciendo las verdades a la cara.  
  
*****/////******/////****  
  
Harry había seguido muy de cerca de Sanape por unos momentos lo había perdido, pero lo volvio a encontrar sentado en una banca lejos de los ojos de los demás. Harry iba acercarse ( por curiosidad.... y asi tambien molestar al profesor con su presencia) pero noto como la mamá de Draco llegaba corriendo junto a él.  
  
Se escondio detrás de un arbol viendo divertido la expresión de su profesor al ver a Narcissa.  
  
-Severus ¿por qué te fuieste? -pregunto desconcertada.  
  
-No... no puedo creer lo que me dijiste... no ahora....  
  
-Es la verdad, no puedo evitar snetir este sentimiento que me carcome el alma... -expreso con desesperación.  
  
-Narcissa... esto no puede ser... Lucius -empezo a decir desesperanzado.  
  
-Lucius, a él nadie le importa... más que él mismo -dijo con un deje desprecio.  
  
-No se que pensar... -dijo levantandose y acercandose a ella.  
  
-No pienses nada - susurro cerca de sus labios....  
  
-Esto no... -fue solo lo que alcanzo a decir porque ahora se encontraba perdido en los labios de aquella rubia que siempre había amado.  
  
Harry sonrio con triunfo, al imaginarse la cara de Draco... ahora mismo iria a buscarlo....  
  
Draco aun incredulo ante la escena que acababa de presenciar.. Blaise besando a Ginny y ella aceptandolo... llego a las Tres Escobas estaba a punto de entrar cuando se encontro a un Harry muy sonriente que lo veia divertido.  
  
-Quitate de camino Potter -exclamo exasperado al notar que no se movia ni un milimetro.  
  
-Malfoy... quien lo hiba a pensar de tu familia -empezo a decir con cierta malicia.  
  
-Habla o quitate del camino -repuso viendolo con odio.  
  
-Por Merlin... va hacer un verdadero placer decirtelo -dijo con un deje de entusiasmo el joven de cabellos oscuros.  
  
-No fastidies Potter...  
  
-Quien hiba a pensar que el Snape seria tan listo.... -comento pensativamente interrumpiendolo- él besando a tu madre...  
  
-No seas estupido... como te atreves a decir eso de mi madre -grito alterado Draco, agarrando con brusquedad la tunica de Harry que solo sonreia.  
  
-Medio Hogwarts lo vio Malfoy -respondio soltandose de él.  
  
-Eso es mentira... no te creo -musitó cerrando fuertmente sus puños, mientras sentia que su sangre hervia.  
  
-Bueno no me creas ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a Snape? - insinúo con malicia.  
  
Continuara.....  
  
¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Bueno... al fin actualize de hecho mi amiga Anvi si me mando su parte jeje hace mas de una semana pero yo no habia podido continuarla.... otra cosa la mayoria de este capitulo lo escribio ella jaja andaba muy inspirada...  
  
Gracias a las personas que nos han dejados reviews... siganlo hacieno!!!! 


	9. Capitulo 9

Dedicado a todas las chicas que nos han dejado reviews... prometemos contestarlos en el proximo capitulo (que ya está casi terminado).  
  
CAPITULO 9: Las distintas perspectivas de un regreso.  
  
***(Bueno Anvi, me debes esta... ya que a ti te tocaba esta parte, aunque te voy a dejar la platica de Draco y Snape jejeje... soy mala, oyes además me estas haciendo escribir a una Pansy, demasiado buena para mi gusto ¬¬*.)***  
  
Draco caminaba furioso hacia el castillo, no podía creer las palabras de Potter. ¿Cómo seria posible que su madre se besara con su profesor?, eso era realmente imposible. Iria en ese mismo instante a buscar al profesor Snape a su oficina, y le pediria explicaciones. Tambien estaba molesto al ver como Blaise beso a Ginny sin que ella lo impidiera... esos labios deberian de ser solamente de él.  
  
Se detuvo un momento para respirar con mas calma, escucho unos leves sollozos provenientes del parque que estaba cerca del camino que lo llevaba al castillo.  
  
Se acerco con cautela, de sus labios salio una pequeña sonrisa al divisar una rojo cabellera. Ella se encontraba sentada en el pasto, con sus manos cubriendo su rostro, al parecer estaba llorando.  
  
¿Weasley? –pregunto en su tipico arrastre de palabras. Se coloco al lado de ella, esperando una respuesta.  
  
¿Qué quieres Malfoy? –pregunto, levantando su rostro mostrando unas pequeñas lagrimas. Se acomodo un rizo de su cabello detrás de la oreja.  
  
Ya te divertiste con Blaise o te cambio por otra -comento sarcasticamente, viendola con rencor.  
  
Ginny se levanto rapidamente, sacudiendose el pantalon de mezclilla muggle que Hermione le habia prestado. Estaba vestida con una sueter negro y su cabello lo traia suelto dejando ver su largo cabello.  
  
Eres un idiota Malfoy... –respondio con calma -y no sabes lo que dices.  
  
Claro que se Weasley, te vi besandote con él –replico con frialdad. Ah.. si te hubieras quedado hasta el final te darias cuenta que Zabini me beso sin mi permiso. –dijo en voz baja, se limpio una lagrima que le acaba de surgir. –Creo que los dos se diviertieron mucho conmigo ¿verdad?.  
  
Ginny.. nosotros –comenzo a a balbucear pero fue interrumpido por la persona que menos deseaba encontrarse. Su mirada se volvio mas fria que antes.  
  
Ginny, te he estado buscando ¿estas bien? –pregunto Harry, acercandose a ella con preocupacion y limpiando con su mano las lagrimas que ella tenia en su rostro.  
  
Si estoy bien –contesto con hilo de voz. Él la abrazo protectoramente, como quien abraza a una hermana, pero Draco no se lo tomo asi, lo queria matar con la mirada.  
  
¿Te hizo algo este idiota? –preguno viendo desafiante a Draco. No, mejor vamonos –respondio con voz quebrada.  
  
Se fueron los dos tomados de las manos. Claro que entre ellos no habia absolutamente nada, pero Draco se lo tomo realmente mal.  
  
Estupido –murmuro, viendo como se alejaban.  
  
°°°  
  
Busco toda la tarde al profesor Snape, necesitaba que le desmintiera todo lo que Harry había dicho. Pero raramente no se le vio en todo el día, fastidiado fue a cenar al Gran Comedor, acompañado de Pansy, que aun estaba molesta por la actitud de Blaise.  
  
¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto preocupado Draco, al notar lo palida que estaba su amiga.  
  
Cof..cof, ya estoy mejor solamente esta tonta tos que no me deja –respondio, sonriendole.  
  
Saliendo de aquí, iras a ver a la enfermera –dijo, mientras le tocaba la frente y notaba como estaba algo caliente.  
  
Si papá –exclamo divertida.  
  
Pansy entrecerro los ojos, al ver quien entraba al comedor con aires de grandeza. Él al verla le dedico una sonrisa.  
  
Es un idiota –exclamo, dejando sus cubiertos en la mesa.  
  
Hola chicos –dijo Blaise en un tono alegre. Aunque en parte se imaginaba que ellos estaban enojados con él. Ellos no respondieron.  
  
Se sento a lado de Draco, y empezo a tomar del plato que tenia enfrente unas salchichas asadas con pure de papa. Se sirvio un poco de jugo de calabaza y le dio un gran sorbo.  
  
¿Te divertiste Blaise? –pregunto friamente Draco, observando como Ginny entraba sola al comedor.  
  
No mucho...  
  
Zabini...Zabini cuando aprenderas.... –dijo maliciosamente Pansy.  
  
Pero creo que ustedes anoche si se divirtieron mucho...–dijo eso con mucho rencor. Pansy y Draco se voltiaron a ver y se dieron una sonrisa de complicidad.  
  
Si, demasiado... imaginate "toda" la noche –dijo Draco, dandole enfasis a "toda" la noche, haciendo que Zabini se tornara un poco rojo.  
  
Pansy, necesitamos hablar -dijo bajamente Zabini, perdiendo su vista a la comida que tenia enfrente. Rió con sarcasmo Draco.  
  
No, no tenemos nada que hablar –contesto secamente, continuando con su comida.  
  
Draco solo escuchaba la platica entre Zabini y Pansy, su vista estaba concentrada en Ginny. Ella estaba callada y su mirada estaba ausente.  
  
Me voy, necesito ir a caminar –dijo, levantandose.  
  
¿Te acompaño? –pregunto Pansy.  
  
El se inclino un poco para quedar cerca de su oido.  
  
No, recuerda ir con la enfermera –susurro, y ella solo asintio. Sin pensarlo le dio un rapido beso en los labios.  
  
Levanto la vista, para encontrarse con los ojos castaños de Ginny, que lo veia con tristeza, desviando su mirada hacia otro punto. Blaise solamente cerro los puños con fuerza.  
  
¡Maldición! –exclamo  
  
Creo que convencerla de nuevo va hacer más dificil de lo que pensabas –murmuro Pansy.  
  
Nos vemos.  
  
Draco sentia la mirada de todos, y los murmullos incesantes que lo acompañaron durante todo el transcurso hacia la puerta, hasta escucho unas leves risas de burla.  
  
°°°  
  
Despues de la conversaciónes que tuvo en Hogmeade, Ginny regreso al castillo acompañada por Harry, que al parecer se empezo a dar cuenta de la situación, pero no le dijo nada. Solamente se fueron caminando en silencio hasta el castillo.  
  
Harry, quiero estar sola –dijo apagada.  
  
Pero, Ginny no te quero dejar sola....  
  
Por favor... al rato te voy a buscar –dijo, alejandose de él y fue a caminar a los alrededores del castillo.  
  
La tarde se empezaba a vislumbrar y de nuevo ese frio molesto empezaba a llegar. Asi que un poco despues muerta de frio y de hambre decidio irse a cenar una rica y caliente comida.  
  
Entro, y en la mesa Slytherin estaban las dos personas que la habían lastimado y no queria saber nada de ellos. Pero no pudo evitar observar esos frios ojos y esa sonrisa sarcastica que en esos momento tenia. Se dirigio a comer algo, pero inexpicablemente se le había ido el apetito.  
  
Solo tomo un poco de leche y lo empezo a beber. En ese momento no se encontraba ni Ron, Hermione y Harry. No tenia ni idea en donde se encontraban, pero necesitaba hablar con Harry o con Hermione. No se imaginaba platicando con su hermano... sonrio solo al pensar como se pondria él.  
  
Sin querer levanto la vista hacia la mesa de lso Slytherin y se encontro con la "maravillosa" escena de Draco besando a Pansy. Ahora si, no le creia ninguna de sus palabras, sintio la mirada de él... sin expresión alguna. Desvio la vista, estaba realmente decepcionada de ella misma, como podria creer que él en algún momento la hubiera tomado en cuenta.  
  
Solo alcanzo a ver como se alejaba con su caminar arrogante y como sus demas compañeros murmuraban cosas , y las unicas palabras que alcazaban a escuchar era: "Snape", "beso" y "la madre de Draco".  
  
***(Anvy, aquí te lo dejo.... haber como lo continuas jeje)***  
  
(Muy mal, muy mal!!!!! Como eres capaz de dejármelo así... en fin... vamos a seguirlo... jejej pero no creas que voy a ser buena nop, mucho Severus/Narcisa... mucho Draco, mucho Pansy jejej y a Ginny... bueno la dejaremos para otro momento)  
  
*********************************  
  
Draco salió de allí, tenia que encontrar a Snape, tenía que escucharle decir que todo eso era una falsa, pero sin saber por qué su interior le decía lo contrario, le decía que Potter tenía razón.  
  
Pero por más que buscara Draco no encontraría a su profesor, ya que no estaba en el castillo. No, Severus Snape estaba todavía en Hogsmeade con una mujer rubia, Narcisa Malfoy.  
  
Debería irme a casa- murmuró Narcisa despertando.  
  
Yo debería ir a Hogwarts- por una vez en su vida, el trabajo era lo menos importante para él. La miró de nuevo, aquellos ojos que amó en silencio, estaban fijos en él- pero no quiero irme- la besó de nuevo sintiéndo en su interior millones de mariposas revolotear, siempre se había burlado de los demás por esto, y sin embargo, él mismo acababa de quedar atrapado.  
  
Severus- murmuró la rubia con una media sonrisa- te quiero y ahora... no te dejaré escapar- ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y se quedó dormida en sus brazos, él sin embargo, se quedó allí, rodeándola con uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro acariciaba el suave cabello de la mujer, antes de todo eso el cabello de la rubia estaba perfectamente peinado en un recogido, ahora estaba totalmente deshecho y revuelto, aunque así se veía más hermosa.  
  
La mañana estaba llegando, ambos despertaron sobresaltados, tenían que volver y no sabrían cuando volverían a verse.  
  
Severus...  
  
Lo sé... te mandaré una lechuza- la miró con una sonrisa- tengo que volver a Hogwarts.  
  
Se despidieron con un beso y por medio de la red flu cada uno volvió a su vida, esperando un nuevo reencuentro.  
  
Severus fue directamente al Gran Comedor para desayunar, llevaba su característica sonrisa cínica, aunque para aquellos que lo conocían medianamente bien podrían decir que esa mañana parecía de mejor humor.  
  
Buenos días Albus- murmuró como de costumbre.  
  
Buenos días Severus, no te vi en la cena- Albus lo miró a traves de sus cristales de media luna- y tampoco te encontré esta mañana en tu habitación- una sonrisa apareció en los labios del director haciendo que Severus se sonrojara violentamente.  
  
Vamos, vamos Severus... es normal que Sybill y tú...- comenzó a decir el anciano.  
  
Albus... Sybill y yo? Pero acaso me crees capaz de aguantar a esa loca?- el humor de Severus comezó a cambiar pero respiró aliviado ya que el director no sospechaba que había estado con Narcisa.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Pansy deambuló por los pasillos, sabía que le había prometido a Draco ir a la enfermería, pero debía encontrar a la Weasley, no es que quisiera ayudar a Draco, más bien quería fastidiar a Blaise, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, el cuál estaba bastante rojo debido a la fiebre.  
  
Weasley!!!!- siseó cuando la vió acompañada por Potter. La pelirroja volteó a mirarla y continuó sin hacerle el menos caso -Weasley!!!!- exclamó de nuevo, ahora más alto.  
  
Un momento Harry- se separó del moreno y se acercó hasta la slytherin con mirada desafiante- Qué quieres?.  
  
No caigas en las redes de Zabini- su mente se empezó a nublar, pero no importaba debía decirle- el plan fue idea suya... no sé cuáles fueron sus motivos, pero te aseguro que Zabini estaba jugando contigo.  
  
Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy escuchando, os reistéis a mi costa-la gryffindor se dio la vuelta pero Pansy cayó desplomada al suelo, haciendo que Ginny la mirara por primera vez. Estuvo a punto de dejarla ahí, pero no fue capaz.  
  
Madame Pomfrey estaba medio dormida ya, no era muy tarde todavía pero después de la noche tan agotadora que tuvo cuidando de la slytherin... se quedó dormida en su despacho.  
  
Madame Pomfrey!!!!!- gritó una chica. La enfermera abrió los ojos de golpe y salió a ver que sucedía. De nuevo la slytherin estaba inconsciente, esta vez, una pelirroja la traía- se desmayó en el pasillo.  
  
Otra vez...- murmuró Poppy- esto tiene que acabar, le dije que no saliera del castillo!!!! Pero claro se encontraba bien... dios mío ese muchacho no la vigiló.  
  
Qué?- preguntó asombrada Ginny, ni siquiera sabía que eso ya había ocurrido. Pansy fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, se sentía muy cansada.  
  
Oh, no- murmuró al reconocer a la enfermera.  
  
Sí, le dije que no fuera a Hogsmeade... le dije a su novio, que la cuidara pero no me hicieron caso.  
  
Él no es mi novio-siseó amargamente la slytherin mientras era tumbada en una de las camillas.- Weasley...- fijó su vista unos segundos en la pelirroja- hazme caso... olvidate de Zabini, a ninguna mujer le conviene.  
  
Ginny quería marcharse de allí, no quería escuchar a Pansy, ya la había llevado hasta la enfermería, había cumplido con su deber... era hora de alejarse, pero le dió pena la chica.  
  
Parkinson... creo que deberías callarte de una vez y descansar- la pelirroja sonrió un poco al ver como Pansy afirmaba con la cabeza y fijaba su vista en un punto de la pared .  
  
Pansy!!!!- exclamó una voz de chico entrando en la enfermería- Tú que haces aquí?- preguntó a la pelirroja.  
  
Nada que te importe- los dos se lanzaban miradas furtivas. Señor Malfoy, le dije que cuidara de ella, que no dejara que saliera a Hogsmeade.  
  
Como si fuera tan fácil conseguir que Pansy haga lo que uno quiere- murmuró molesto- y tú, Pansy... te dije hace tres horas que vinieras a la enfermería... que has estado haciendo?- Pansy seguía dormida, aún no le bajaba la fiebre.  
  
Ginny comenzó a reír silenciosamente se veía tan gracioso recriminándole a Parkinson... parecía que realmente se preocupaba por ella. Dejó de reír... tal vez, estaba enamorado de la slytherin  
  
Draco- gimió Pansy- Draco esperame!!!! Draco no vayas... Draco cuidado!!!! Blaise... por qué Blaise?  
  
Esta teniendo otra pesadilla- miró de soslayo a la enfermera- qué le ha dado esta vez?  
  
Bueno... le di la poción antigripal y unos calmantes muggles para bajar la fiebre rápidamente, ya que no podía mezclar dos potentes pociones- explicó la enfermera mirando al rubio- creo que debería hacerle un análisis  
  
**********************************************  
  
Harry estaba dando vueltas en su cama, estaría bien Ginny con Parkinson? Habría hecho bien dejándola allí con la slytherin?.  
  
Su mente daba vueltas y más vueltas sobre los acontecimientos, quién iba a pensar que Ginny Weasley, sería su mejor amiga y más aún, como imaginar que se tratarían como hermanos cuando años atrás la pelirroja, estaba enamorada de él. Sonrió ante tal recuerdo.  
  
Mientras que en una habitación de Slytherin un muchacho de cabello azabache se preguntaba dónde demonios estaban Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Las dudas lo asaltaron y si estaban de nuevo juntos? Iba a ser muy difícil recuperar a Ginny, sobretodo porque se estaba dando cuenta de que ahora solo era un trofeo, sólo era algo para ganar a Draco. Draco era su amigo... y Draco estaba enamorado de la pelirroja pero... ¿por qué se acostaba con pansy... con su Pansy?  
  
Mierda- susurró- desde cuando es tu Pansy... te dejó por idiota recuerdas?- su mente volvió a todas aquellas peleas que mantenían cuando estaban juntos, él siempre con la obsesión de la pelirroja y Pansy sabiendo que nunca sería como ella- el pensamiento de que Pansy hubiera escuchado la conversación con Ginny en los pasillos le hizo preocuparse- no pienses en ello Blaise- se dijo a sí mismo y continuó recordando... buenos momentos.  
  
**********************************  
  
No, no y no...- murmuró Pansy mirando a la enfermera- no puede ser...  
  
En qué estaban pensando?- les gritó a Draco y Pansy. Ella bajó la mirada culpable y comenzó a llorar... no era posible, no podía ser verdad... por qué a ella?  
  
Draco solo miraba a Pansy con preocupación... él... no... él no podía ser pero entonces...  
  
Blaise?- preguntó en un susurró Draco mientras Madame Pomfrey seguía gritandoles cosas sin sentido, ella solo asintió entendiendo la pregunta.  
  
Draco... qué voy a hacer?- preguntó ella con la mirada perdida.  
  
Cómo que qué va a hacer!!!!! Corre peligro!!!!!- exclamó como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo- solo hace unas semanas y mirese... lleva demasiado en la enferemería.  
  
Pero yo no puedo...  
  
Continuará!!!!!!  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
Lo admito, nuevamente fue mi culpa de que este capitulo no estuviera actualizado, Anvi me lo dio desde hace como 2 semanas... y yo he andado muy ocupada con la universidad, asi que mil disculpas (tambien a Anvi). Bueno chicas sean buenas y dejenos un lindo review... en el proximo capitulo se encontraran con muchas sorpresas. 


	10. Capitulo 10

Yo tengo la culpa ¡Lo admito! Anvi si es responsable y me mando este capitulo desde hace como 2 meses. Pero bueno, lo que llevaba escrito se me borro de la computadora y lo tuve que volver hacer ... ahora si : ¡A leer se ha dicho!  
  
**Capítulo 10: Grandes consecuencias**  
  
-Pero yo no puedo estar embarazada- sollozó Pansy.  
  
Lo está, no hay lugar a dudas y... es complicado- miró a ambos slytherin- creo que deberían decírselo a sus padres.  
  
¿Qué?- gritó Draco, pero la enfermera ya se había ido.- Pansy... tengo que ir a hablar con Severus, quiero decir con el profesor Snape... ¿estarás bien?  
  
Claro Draco... me voy a la Sala Común, te estaré esperando- cada uno se dirigió hacia un lado  
  
  
  
Encontrar a la Weasley...- suspiró cansadamente Pansy mientras recorría los corredores. En uno de los pasillos encontró a Weasley y Granger besándose, daban nauseas, pero tenía que encontrarla, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para la zanahoria- ejemm, ejemm- se aclaró la garganta cerca de ellos- Weasley... podrías decirme dónde está tu hermana?  
  
No- respondió Ron rápidamente volviendo a besar a Hermione.  
  
Necesito encontrarla para prevenirla... Blaise es... no debe acercarse a él- Pansy seguía hablando mientras sentía ganas de vomitar.  
  
Mi hermana no volverá a acercarse a él- dijo tajantemente el pelirrojo Pues ya se acercó bastante en Hogsmeade!!!!- exclamó Pansy con furia contenida- ¿dime donde está?  
  
En el campo de Quidditch, Parkinson- respondió Hermione, ya que a Ron le iba a dar un ataque.  
  
Gracias Granger- contestó de malos modos.  
  
Caminó hacia el campo de Quidditch, no iba muy bien abrigada pero tenía que encontrarla. La vio hablando animadamente con el chico de la cámara, Creevey.  
  
Weasley- gritó.  
  
¿Qué quieres Parkinson?- preguntó Ginny molesta por la actitud de la slytherin...  
  
Un consejo... no le hagas caso a Blaise Zabini, te diga lo que te diga no le creas- Pansy la miró con los ojos rojos- ufff no debería haber corrido tanto-sonrió ignorando la presencia de los gryffindor- tú solo hazme caso.  
  
Nunca creeré nada que me digáis vosotros- murmuró Ginny.  
  
Pues deberías creerme por una sola vez en la vida Weasley- Pansy sonrió victoriosa.  
  
Pansy!!!!!!!!!- chillaron desde lejos, ella se volvió asustada enfrentándose a su mejor amigo- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Dijiste que irías a la Sala Común.  
  
Yo... bueno yo...- una sonrisa nerviosa se pintó en su cara Sabes que no es bueno para el embarazo- murmuró Draco un poco más calmado, Ginny no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿embarazo?  
  
Yo... creo que me voy... adiós Weasley- murmuró Pansy derrotada Adiós- su vista quedó fija en Draco, una de sus manos acariciaba la mano de Pansy con cariño.  
  
Ginny...- comenzó a decir Draco, ella sólo se volvió hacia Colin y Draco abrazó por la cintura a Pansy mientras la rubia dejaba descansar su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.  
  
  
  
Draco se encaminó decidido a la habitación de su profesor de pociones, habían pasado los días pero aún no se le iba de la cabeza las palabras de Potter.  
  
Llamó a la puerta y sin esperar contestación, abrió encontrándose a Severus Snape cerrando apresurado el segundo cajón de su mesa.  
  
Qué me escondes Severus?- preguntó fríamente.  
  
Nada- respondió el profesor muy tranquilo.  
  
Tengo una duda... todos los compañeros de slytherin hablan sobre mi madre y sobre ti- hizo una pausa aparentando estar calmado- qué estuviste haciendo en la salida a Hogsmeade? No te encontré por ningún sitio y... di unas cuantas vueltas.  
  
¿Qué quieres decir con eso de tu madre y yo?  
  
Dígamelo usted Profesor- su tono era frío.  
  
Quieres la verdad Draco?- preguntó cínicamente Severus Snape- no creo que estés preparado para escuchar la verdad.  
  
Habla de una vez- gritó furioso Draco Malfoy.  
  
Pasé la noche con ella- una sonrisa curva apareció en su cetrino rostro mientras que Draco abría desmesuradamente los ojos.  
  
Entonces... mi madre y tú.... ¡¡¡¡No puede ser cierto!!!!!!- gritó imaginándolo.  
  
No haber preguntado- exclamó Severus- si me permites, tengo que mandar una carta a tu dulce madre- susurró el profesor con la mirada algo perdida- te dije una vez que el amor es imprevisible, nunca se controla.  
  
No comprendo...- ambos estaban más calmados.  
  
Hablaba de tu madre, he estado enamorado de ella desde siempre y el amor dura eternamente, si es el verdadero.  
  
Draco salió de allí aturdido, demasiada información por un solo día, primero Pansy embarazada, luego enterarse de que su madre tiene una aventura con su profesor de Pociones en quien confiaba ciegamente...  
  
Lo único que remataría el día sería Potter- pensó amargamente justo antes de tropezarse con él.  
  
Vaya, vaya Malfoy... que carita... ¿Snape ya te ha confirmado que besó a tu madre?- hizo una mueca de asco- pobrecito... tu madre es una...  
  
No quiero escucharte Potter, tengo cosas mejores que hacer- dijo apartándolo de su camino- como por ejemplo cuidar a Pansy- pensó.  
  
Entró en slytherin y ella no estaba allí, decidió subir a las habitaciones y nada, por último recurrió a Blaise, el cual estaba furioso y muy entretenido mirando por la ventana.  
  
Has visto a Pansy?- preguntó como único recurso.  
  
Allí- señaló apretando los dientes el moreno, Draco fijó su vista hacia el campo de Quidditch y ...  
  
¡¡¡¡Mierda!!!!!- susurró- ¿Que acaso no entiende cuando una enfermera le dice que se cuide?- preguntó sarcásticamente.  
  
¿Porqué tendría que cuidarse?- preguntó a su vez el moreno pero Draco ya iba rumbo al campo para encontrarse con Pansy.  
  
Pansy!!!!!!!- escuchó gritar divertido Blaise, aunque algo le decía que iba todo mal...  
  
Severus continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, escribirle a Narcisa para encontrarse de nuevo.  
  
Miró la carta una vez más, sonriendo como hacía demasiado tiempo que no había hecho y releyó la carta dudando sobre lo que había ocurrido con Draco... tendría que hablar detenidamente con Narcisa, así que se le ocurrió pedirle una entrevista formalmente, una entrevista entre profesor - madre de un alumno.  
  
Severus, tenemos que hablar- la voz de Poppy lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, guardó la carta en el segundo cajón de nuevo y se dirigió a la enfermería, para ver que era lo que necesitaba tan urgentemente Poppy de él.  
  
Llegó a la enfermería haciendo fru-fru con su túnica como siempre, esperó a que Poppy terminara de curar a una alumna de Ravenclaw de 4º curso, que se había hecho un hechizo a sí misma y cuando terminó...  
  
Severus esto es importante... no puedo consentir que panza Parkinson pase un solo día más teniendo que venir a verme... deberías controlarlos o hablar con sus padres.  
  
De qué estás hablando Poppy?- preguntó serio.  
  
De Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy... tienen que decirle a sus padres que ella está embarazada, esto no puede continuar así, son dos irresponsables, además, la chica está delicada con una fuerte gripe que cogió hace unos días, se le está complicando el embarazo y no atiende a razones... parece que el Sr. Malfoy tampoco la cuida muy bien- ella dejó de hablar y esperó a que Severus le dijera algo pero no fue capaz, se quedó en silencio intentando procesar toda aquella información.  
  
Draco y Pansy? Pansy y Draco? ¿Un bebé? - pensaba rápidamente Severus tornándose cada vez más pálido.  
  
Tuvo un momento de lucidez y habló:  
  
No te preocupes por nada Poppy, yo hablaré con los chicos y hasta que no lo aclare no habrá nada que contarle a Albus- Severus debía averiguar primero que era todo eso. Se estaba poniendo furioso, acaso esos dos no tenían bastante con el enredo provocado con Ginny Weasley? No es que él estuviera muy enterado de los detalles pero a grandes rasgos sabía una cosa... que Draco Malfoy estaba perdidamente enamorado de Virginia Weasley y ahora más que nunca iba a resultar complicado poder estar con ella.  
  
----------  
  
(N/Arwen: ¿Por qué yo siempre soy la culpable de que se atrasen los capítulos nuevos? ¡Bah! Mil disculpas, Anvi Snape me envió este capitulo hace meses... y yo le avance unas paginas, pero como muchas sabrán perdí todo lo de mi computadora con un virus, axial que se me quitaron las ganas de continuarlo. Pero nuevamente estamos aquí .  
  
-Ginny, te estoy hablando –dijo seriamente. ¿Por qué le ponía las cosas más difíciles? Pensaba con desesperación.  
  
-Te están esperando, vamos... -dijo Colin, tomando su brazo para alejarla de ahí.  
  
-No es lo que te imaginas –dijo con un leve tono suplicante.  
  
-Es verdad Weasley –intervino Pansy, aunque le desagradaba la idea de seguir ayudando a Draco. Como da vuelta la vida... yo ayudando a Draco, para que ande con una Weasley -Si solo lo escucharás.  
  
-¡Ja! Nuevamente te quieres burlar de mi Malfoy... no sabes cuanto desearía no haberte conocido. –exclamó enfadada, deseosa de irse comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de los vestidores.  
  
-Te dije que necesito hablar contigo, y no te irás sin que hablemos –dijo exasperado. ¿Por qué demonios se había tenido que enamorado de una chica tan orgullosa y peor aún... una Weasley?. La tomó con algo de fuerza del brazo y la volteó hacia a él, quedando a pocos centímetros de sus rojos labios. A esta distancia se notaban más sus pecas.  
  
Ginny respiraba agitadamente, rogó no sonrojarse. Aún no se acostumbraba a estar tan cercar de Draco. Suspiró levemente, tratando de no perderse en su aroma.  
  
¿Por qué le había hablado? ¿Por qué deseaba como nunca, terminar esos escasos centímetros y agarrarlo a besos? Le había gustado, no era el Malfoy arrogante y egocentrista que siempre pensó que era... sólo era una chico como cualquier otro, su manera de ser era para defenderse y no ser lastimado ¿Por qué deseaba, tomarlo entre sus brazos y no dejar que lo lastimaran? Ginny, por favor deja de pensar en eso suplicó ella misma.  
  
-¡Dejala Malfoy! -gritó Colin defendiendo a su amiga.  
  
Daba risa ver la escena: Colin un chico de estatura media y delgadito. Draco un chico alto de complexión atlética.  
  
Draco se dio cuenta de eso, por que soltó una risita burlona. Pansy también sonrió, como le divertida burlarse de los Gryffindor.  
  
-Creevy mejor esfúmate o ve a tomarle fotos a ese Potter –dijo lentamente, empujándolo.  
  
-No dejaré que la vuelvas a lastimar –dijo Colin con un deje de miedo.  
  
-Tú... ¿Y cuántos más?- preguntó amenazadoramente Draco. –Creevy con un solo golpe y estás muerto.  
  
-Tal vez él no podrá contigo Malfoy, pero yo sí –exclamó Harry que lo veía con desafío.  
  
-Potter vete a buscar a tu noviecita y no te metas en los asuntos que no te interesa.  
  
-Claro que me interesa –replicó, acercándose a él. Los dos se veían como si se quisieran matar. Harry sacó su varita de su túnica y la sujetó con fuerza.  
  
-¡Harry! Por favor no te pelees. Otro castigo más y no te la perdonarán –dijo Ginny interponiéndose entre los dos.  
  
-Jajaja necesitas de una mujer para que te proteja... cobarde –esto último murmuró con sarcasmo.  
  
Draco notó que algunos Gryffindor se acercaban. Entre ellos uno pelirrojo, algunos cuando lo vieron se echaron de inmediato a un lado.  
  
-Vámonos, no te conviene pelearte -murmuró Pansy, al verse rodeada de ellos.  
  
-Si eres inteligente Malfoy, deberías hacerle caso a tu "novia"– espetó Harry. - Aunque si prefieres quedarte, no sería la primera vez que te ganara, recuerdas en 5to año.  
  
Draco se dio cuenta que era mejor irse, no era porque tenía miedo por estar Gryffindor rodeándolo y que la mayoría fuera de 7to grado... no, era por la mirada suplicante de Ginny. (N/a. ¡Ajá! Nosotras le creemos... jeje).  
  
- Bien, me voy... pero sólo por ésta la pasaré Potter. –dijo ferozmente.  
  
Pansy y Draco se alejaron. Lentamente los demás estudiantes perdieron el interés, al ver que no sucedería nada y se fueron dejándolos solos. Ginny simplemente estaba callada, observando a Draco.  
  
-Un hijo... -susurro con tristeza.  
  
-¡Ginny, te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar con Malfoy! –exclamó enojado, rompiendo el largo silencio.  
  
-Sí... no lo volveré a ver –respondió bajamente. Era preferible no pelear con su hermano, y de toda forma no deseaba volver acercarse a él.  
  
-Te lo digo por tu bien, él solo quiere lastimarte –dijo más calmadamente, dándole unas palmaditas de apoyo en su brazo. –Es mejor olvidarlo, andar con alguien como él no te dará nada bueno.-  
  
-¡Ron, pero es tan difícil! – exclamó, abrazándolo. Las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a ceder. Él también la abrazó, como lo hacía cuando era una niña y ella lloraba cuando se caía o por alguna broma de sus hermanos mayores.  
  
----------------------  
  
-¡Ahhh! Primero Blaise Zabini y después Draco Malfoy ¿Por qué Ginny no puede andar coqueteando con chicos tipo... Harry? -dijo Ron a su novia en la Sala Común.  
  
Era de noche, y la mayoría de sus compañeros se habían retirado a dormir, ellos seguían ahí vigilando que todos se fueran a dormir. Harry estaba enfrascado en una tarea de Adivinación, levantó la mirada al escuchar su nombre.  
  
-¿Hablaban de mi? -pregunto Harry, quitándose por unos momentos los lentes y limpiándolos con su suéter.  
  
-Sabes bien que a Gin no le gusta Harry, y que tampoco a él le gusta ella –dijo Hermione, frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
-Mmm... lo sé. Pero tal vez, si ustedes salieran o algo... -dijo esperanzado, mirando intensamente a su amigo.  
  
-Jaja –comenzó a decir nervioso – no creo que sea buena idea, además que no tardo en volver con Cath.  
  
-¡Oh! Lo olvidaba... "Cath". Tendré que buscar a otro –murmuró para si mismo.  
  
-¿Cómo te enteraste que lo de Ginny y Draco? –preguntó con curiosidad Hermione.  
  
-Eso, es secreto. Tengo mis contactos. -dijo con misterio –Bueno, bueno les diré, no me pongan esa cara y menos Tú Hermy –dijo derrotado.  
  
-Eres un encanto –exclamo, dándole un rápido beso en los labios.  
  
-No necesitas decírmelo, porque sé que lo soy...  
  
-¡Arrogante! –dijo Harry cubriéndolo con un tosido.  
  
Estuvieron hablando hasta muy tarde, y que el sueño los vencía se fueron a dormir.  
  
Fin del capitulo  
  
**¡Dejen REVIEW!**  
  
Anvi y yo les damos las gracias por continuar leyendo este fic... que al parecer todavía le falta un poco para acabarse. ¿Ginny perdonara a Draco? ¿Blaise se enterará que es su hijo?, bueno las repsuestas las obtendran en el proximo capitulo.  
  
**Lean mi fic "Frios sentimientos" que es un Ginny & Tom**   
  
Estoy nominada en un concurso en una pagina llamada: . Me harian muy feliz si votaran por mi fic. Estoy en "Mejor fanfiction Tragico" por The road and winding road" es un r&hm y tambien como "Mejor Autor" ... ¡¡¡ Que emocionante !!!! La pagina es la Vega: Bueno, aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo... espero que te guste.  
  
PaMe-LiTa: Jeje, aquí tienes la respuesta sobre Pansy. Que bueno que sigues leyendo mis historias. Saluditos.  
  
Imposibles: Gracias por el review... y si tus presentimientos eran ciertos jaja .  
  
Lucre: Las dos te damos las gracias .  
  
Miembro de la Orden 3: ¡La que nos faltaba! La tercera miembro de nuestra pequeña orden. Aun sigo diciendo que Anvi me esta haciendo que me caiga bien ese... Pansy... Un besote.  
  
Erga: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Nosotras nos esforzamos en que cada capitulo quede mejor. Te mandamos un beso las dos. 


	11. CAPITULO 11

¡Volvimos! Después de meses… gracias a las chicas que nos siguieron apoyando a mi amiga Anvi y a mi… creo que Anvi se sorprenderá (como ustedes) porque no le avise que actualizaría el fic UU. Solo por ustedes lo continuamos. ¡Molto gracie, bambinas!

_Capítulo 11: Secretos y mentiras_

Maldito Potter- murmuraba Draco camino de slytherin junto a Pansy- y tú...- comenzó a decirle a la chica- ¿Por qué demonios tienes que hacer todo esto?

Será una Weasley pero no quiero que esa escoria le haga lo mismo que a mí- murmuró derrotada.

Si te refieres a Blaise... no creo que pueda hacerlo, Pan, a veces eres demasiado ingenua.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Acaso piensas que soy...- pero Pansy nunca llegó a terminar la frase, frente a ellos estaba el jefe de su casa, Severus Snape.

Los dos a mi despacho ¡Ya!- siseó molesto.

Una vez en el despacho miró a ambos alumnos y tratando de respirar hondo comenzó a hablar

¿Es que os habéis vuelto locos¿Sabéis lo que esto supondrá para ambos¿Y qué hay de Weasley¡No sé ni para que pregunto... no pensé que vosotros!

Severus nosotros no...

Cállate Draco... precisamente ahora... ¿Como demonios voy a decirle a tu madre que al final si va a ser una entrevista formal de profesor/madre de un alumno?

Profesor Snape…

Un momento Srta. Parkinson.

Profesor Snape.

Irresponsable, más que irresponsable ya sabia yo que me ibas a dar problemas pero no creí que...

¡Draco no es el padre!- gritó Pansy haciendo que el profesor Snape la mirara sorprendido.

Eso es lo que tratábamos de decirle a Pomfrey pero no nos dejó explicarnos- dijo Draco molesto.

Bien entonces... mmm, las cosas cambian- miró a Pansy con cara de pocos amigos- Draco si haces el favor de irte.

No, yo no me voy, no dejaré a Pansy sola- el rubio se acercó hasta su amiga.- No te preocupes Pan, no va a pasar nada... ¿Verdad Severus?

Haber Pansy… ¿Dígame quien es el padre?- la chica negó con la cabeza.

¿Aún vas a defender a esa rata?- preguntó Draco molesto- solo te usó Pan, por favor.

Ni siquiera sabe que va a ser padre, así que tal vez sería mejor que le dijera.

No seas boba Pansy ¿Acaso crees que él pensara que es suyo? Creerá como todo el mundo que es mío.

Pansy miró a su mejor amigo un segundo y se volvió hacia el jefe de su casa.

¿Que va a pasar conmigo?

Nada, dejaré que pase como una falsa alarma y cuando acabe el curso volveremos a reunirnos para ver que se puede hacer- Severus volvió a mirar a la chica, la compadecía un poco.- No te preocupes.

¡Gracias Profesor, es usted el mejor de todos! –exclamó, lanzándose hacia su profesor.

¡No Pan, no le abraces! Son las hormonas y el embarazo- la disculpó Draco con una sonrisa

¿Sabéis que escuché a ese chico de la cámara, el Gryffindor ese?- una Slytherin declaró con repugnancia la casa de Creevey.

Las demás chicas a su alrededor pusieron atención y negaron con la cabeza.

¿No lo sabéis¡Draco Malfoy ha dejado embarazada a Parkinson!- la chica sonrió- Lástima, el chico está demasiado bueno.

¿Parkinson¿La boba esa?- otra de las chicas miró a la pareja sentada unos asientos más para allá- La verdad hacen una bonita pareja pero nunca pensé que lo suyo...

¡Por Merlín, Summer! Seguramente ha sido un accidente- murmuró otra de las chicas reunidas.

¿Bonita pareja Summer?- preguntó la primera chica- Esa chica es un poco ligerita... creo que andaba con otro a la vez... quien sabe si...

No digas tonterías Marjorie, para que Malfoy esté tan pegadito a ella es porque no duda de ser el padre- una de las chicas sonrió.- Se le acabaron las juergas a Malfoy, ya está atado para siempre

Pronto los rumores fueron haciéndose mayores, llegando a todas las casas y a los oídos de Millicent Bulstrode.

Siempre pensé que serías el padre de los futuros hijos de Pansy, pero Blaise querido así es mejor... podremos dejar de salir en secreto, ya no hay problema.

¿De que hablas Millicent?- preguntó Blaise un tanto aturdido- ¿Dejar de salir en secreto¿Desde cuando se supone que nosotros salimos? Qué yo sepa estoy libre, por ahora- volvió a coquetear con la chica descaradamente.- Pero de todas maneras no saldría contigo.

¿Es que aún no lo sabes? -preguntó incrédula la morena.- Draco ha dejado embarazada a Pansy.- El mundo de Blaise dejó de girar por unos instantes, cuando por fin se recobró, decidió que no iba a quedar así. Millicent empezó a ponerse furiosa- ¿No saldrías conmigo¡Blaise!- pero Blaise Zabini no se encontraba precisamente escuchándola, caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro de la sala común sacando de su paso a cada chico que le molestaba en su paseo.

Si Pansy quiere jugar a esto... bien- susurró molesto- sé de una pelirroja a la que puedo tener en la palma de mi mano de nuevo...

De todas maneras no creo que sean ciertos los rumores- continuó Hermione mirando a su novio.- ¿Qué? No me mires así, no creo que Draco Malfoy vaya dejando posibles embarazos por toda chica que caiga en sus brazos.

Mione... no es que dude de tu inteligencia pero en un momento de calentón...

¡Ronnie! Ya viste como Parkinson estuvo también con Zabini, y creo que ese chico es más dado a ser el padre que Malfoy, es más no creo que ese engreído de Malfoy en su vida haya hecho algo que después pudiera salirle mal, y desde luego un embarazo...

Cielos Hermione, vaya teoría que te estas haciendo tú sola, yo creo que desde que supo que su madre y Snape estaban liados, cosa que no entiendo... que tan mal gusto tienen en esa familia ¿Snape?... mmm todo ha ido de mal en peor para ese- Harry hizo una pausa- y yo me alegro, no me gustaba la idea de que ese rondara a Ginny.

Yo también me alegro de que todo eso acabara, de una vez por todas se acabaron las relaciones Malfoy & Ginny- Ron sonrió un poco pero el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió dejando paso a una Ginny un poco triste, pasó por delante de ellos sin saludar y subió directamente a su cuarto. -No, no me gusta esto... no puede ser que Ginny... ¿Verdad?

Amor... creo que tiene toda la pinta de ser exactamente eso- Hermione Granger besó a su novio rápidamente.- Voy a ver que tiene, se desahogara un poco si me cuenta... y no Ronnie, no voy a contarte lo que me diga, es secreto profesional- le guiñó un ojo desde la escalera y siguió su camino, hasta la habitación de las chicas.

En Slytherin aún no cesaban los cotilleos referentes al rumor, Pansy Parkinson bufaba sentada en una de las mesas de la sala común, no podía concentrarse en la tarea de Herbología.

¿Qué¿No pueden dejar de verme así?- bufó molesta intentando concentrarse.

Pansy...

Déjame Blaise, no tengo ganas de escuchar uno de tus sermones, ni ganas de que me vengas a decir ninguna de tus tonterías ya no te creo.

Deberías hacerlo, porque pienso conseguir a esa pelirroja cueste lo que cueste- Blaise la miró desafiante.- Felicidades por estropearte la vida con un bebé de Draco, seguro que ya estás contenta, lo conseguiste, lo ataste a ti.

¿Así, que eso es lo que piensas verdad? Como todo el mundo, eres un asco Zabini, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí -miró sonrojada por la furia al chico- ¡Lárgate¿Un bebé de Draco¡Idiota! Tú... tú...- pero no pudo continuar las ganas de vomitar y el mareo volvieron a hacerse presentes y salió corriendo hacia el primer baño que encontró.

¿A donde vas¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca Pansy¡Pansy!- gritaba molesto- ¿Qué miran?- gritó de nuevo y salió detrás de la chica- No vas a huir de mí, querida no puedes hacerlo.

¡Olvídame estúpido, si crees como todos que el bebé que espero es de Draco es que eres idiota y no mereces saber nada más de mí!- lo miró por ultima vez antes de salir en dirección al aula de pociones.

Draco... espera- Blaise volvió a intentar la misma jugada pero esta vez con su mejor amigo.- ¿Qué se supone que intenta decirme Pansy, cuando me dice que soy idiota por creer que el bebé es tuyo?

No acerques tu mano a mi hombro Zabini- le advirtió el rubio.- Escucha atentamente, ese niño no es mío... sólo tú sabes quien es el padre- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- pero como te atrevas a hacerle el más mínimo daño a Pansy. ¡Te juro que yo mismo te mataré!

¿Yo sé quien es el padre?- se preguntó intrigado _(n/anvi: es idiota perdido el pobre... claro ellos nunca piensan que pueden ser los padres XD pobre Pansy mira que irse a enamorar de un idiota como él ? MMMM vale creo que se me ha ido la cabeza Blaise?los ahí que no saben sumar dos y dos)_- ¿Como voy a saber yo quien es el padre? No sé con quien más se ha acostado Pansy aparte de Draco...

Y con esos pensamientos se fue directo a la cama sin saber que Pansy y Draco ultimaban los detalles de ocultar el embarazo con el profesor Snape.

_(N/ Arwen chan: Mil disculpas… pero ahora no solamente yo tuvo la culpa, mi queridísima amiga Anvi estuvo muy ocupada en asuntos personales… que le quitaron la inspiración (ejem… con el galán). ¡Me querrá matar por haber dicho esto jeje)._

La habitación estaba en penumbras, solo se alcanzaba a ver el delgado cuerpo y el llamativo pelo pelirrojo de su amiga que estaba sentada sobre la orilla de la ventaba. No se escuchaba que llorar�, eso era buen síntoma.

Ginevra Weasley –llamó Hermione, sentándose en la cama de una de las compañeras de la pelirroja.

Ginny se giro, y la miro con una aparente tranquilidad.

–No creo que entrenemos–comentó, volteando nuevamente hacia el cielo oscuro.

¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto cuidadosamente, Hermione.

Ahora comprendo porque mi hermano siempre odio a Malfoy… es una persona sin sentimientos –respondió con voz vacía. –Nunca debí enamorarme de él… me debí mantener alejada.

¿Enamorada? –dijo sorprendida. -¡Oh, Ginny! Eso esta mal.

Ginny dibujo una media sonrisa en sus labios.

Lo sé, pero ya no hay peligro de que vuelva a pasar algo entre nosotros –dijo entrecortadamente. –Pronto será padre…

Su mirada se endureció, no podía creer que fuera tan idiota… él la beso, dando a entender que le gustaba. Quiso ser caso omiso a los rumores de Blaise. Pero ahora, creía 100 que desde se comenzaron hablar solo fuera la burla de ese par de amigos.

Dime la verdad Ginny ¿Paso algo entre ustedes? –pregunto con preocupación.

Ginny recordó el dulce beso que se dieron en el vestidor hacia unos días.

No sucedió nada… solo un simple beso–respondió. En cierta parte, se alegraba no haber estado más tiempo a solas con Draco…

Me alegro –respondió con alivio. –Otra cosa… –comenzó a decir nerviosa – recuerdo que te vi con Zabini.

Zabini me gustaba… pero es un cretino –dijo, pensando que era una tonta por haber caído en sus galanteos. Si más de una vez lo había visto coqueteando con todas las chicas que se le cruzaban.

La joven pelirroja se levanto, y coloco la túnica negra sobre su uniforme.

Tengo hambre, ya deben de estar sirviendo la cena –dijo, quería olvidarse del tema "Malfoy".

Hermione levanto los hombros y la siguió. Aún se preguntaba como se había podido enamorar de alguien con Draco. Su mente de repente reacción… Ginny se había enamorado de él, porque Harry no le había hecho caso, y ella herida fue a buscar un sustituto.

Narcissa Malfoy, vestía con un largo vestido negro. Su pelo rubio lo había recogido en un sencillo peinado. Sus joyas relucían en sus pálida piel. Su caminado era elegante y a más de uno le llamo la atención, la hermosa mujer que entraba a la oficina de Severus Snape. Al cerrar la puerta se dejaron de escuchar un constante murmuro que la siguió desde que su llegado.

¿Para que me llamaste Severus? –pregunto con frialdad. – ¡Lucius me ha estado haciendo preguntas!

La mujer comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con nerviosismo. Si su esposo se enteraba, seguramente la dejaría en la pobreza o aún peor la mataría.

Tu hijo sabe de nuestra relación –soltó Snape molesto por la actitud de ella.

¿Cómo se enteró? Severus, los dos quedamos que no diríamos nada… que lo nuestro era secreto –exclamó al punto de llanto. ¿Qué pensaría su hijo? Seguramente, estaría decepcionado de ella.

No sé como se entero, pero más de uno lo sabe. Esta mañana me mando llamar el director… está al tanto de todo.

Narcissa se dirigió a él. Estaba más pálida de lo normal.

Entonces será necesario que nos dejem... no me beses –dijo Narcisa tratando de evitar los besos, lo que fue imposible. -¿Qué haremos? –murmuro finalmente. (N/A¿Contenta Anvi?)

Cinco días y los constantes chismes del embarazo de Pansy Parkinson no paraban. Y que decir que muchas estudiantes veían con odio a la chica, y todo, porque el "padre" era el popular Draco Malfoy.

Ginny Weasley, trataba en no pensar en eso. Se la pasaba entrenando ó estudiando. Lo difícil era cuando se iba a dormir, en ese momento donde todo estaba en silencio y lo único que podía pensar era en Draco.

Llego de mejor humor al comedor a desayunar. Después de todo, era mejor dejar por la paz ese tema. Su amigo Harry, no se había separado de ella ni un instante, haciendo que rumores de una posible relación rondara por el colegio.

Harry, querido –dijo Ginny adulante.

¿Qué quieres? –pregunto, sonriendo. Notando como la chica se sentaba a su lado.

Mmm… ¿Podrías entrenar conmigo? La última jugada que entrenamos aún no me sale y lo menos que quiero es perder ante los idiotas de los Slytherin.

Claro –respondió enseguida. Tomo un pedazo de pan tostado y lo unto de mermelada de piña. –Te ves muy pálida ¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto preocupado.

Me siento perfectamente –respondió, dándole una mirada rápida a la mesa de los Slytherin.

No se encontraba Draco, lo que le pareció extraño. Ya que no dejaba sola a Pansy en ningún momento.

¿Vamos? –pregunto Harry. –Es que dentro de dos horas me veré con Catherin… tal vez me de una nueva oportunidad –termino el chico, levemente sonrojado.

¡Que buena noticia! –dijo alegremente, robándole la tostada que apenas iba a comer su amigo. Salió corriendo, mientras Harry la seguía.

¡Mi tostada! –exclamó Harry, atrapando y tomándola de la cintura.

Estaba riquísima, lastima que ya se acabo –dijo, metiendo en su boca el ultimo pedazo de pan.

Los dos se echaron a reír.

Felicidades Weasley, al fin se te hizo con Potter –comentó un chico rubio de Slytherin, que los observaba desde la entrada del colegio. Cerró tras sí, la puerta de madera.

Los dos chicos se separaron. Harry se adelanto y se paro frente a Draco, con deseos de golpearlo. Draco lo ignoro y camino hacia Ginny.

¿Se quedaron sin habla? –dijo burlonamente. –Vaya parejita… tal para cual.

Malfoy ¿Por qué no te largas con tu "amiguita"? –pregunto Ginny, estaba cansada de todo eso.

¿Estás celosa¿Desearías ser ella? –pregunto insinuante, rozando su brazo.

Ella sonrió, y con actitud desafiante lo miro.

¿Desear ser Parkinson? Por favor, yo soy mejor que ella… y soy lista, porque me aleje de ti antes de tiempo –dijo, sintiendo que se le rompía el corazón.

Draco no encontró palabras hirientes, solo soltó una sonrisa sarcástica. Esa chica nunca entendería razones, y en ese momento no tenia ganas de dárselas. Alzo la ceja al ver a lo lejos a su madre ¿Qué hacia allí? Al buscar de nuevo Ginny había desaparecido junto con Harry, no importaba después la buscaría y ella tendría que escucharlo.

Corrió en busca de su madre, y la alcanzo.

¡Madre¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Draco, viéndola a los ojos.

Su madre sorprendida, tomo aire y su cara volvió hacer la misma sin emociones.

Vine hablar con el profesor Snape –respondió, volviendo a caminar hacia la salida.

¿Es verdad? –pregunto, tomando su brazo para que dejara de caminar. Odiaba sentir esas dudas acerca de su madre. Aunque, Snape había confirmado su relación, él quería escucharlo de la boca de su madre.

Hijo, no te metas en asunto que no te incumben –dijo fríamente, besando su frente como lo hacía cuando era pequeño, era una buena manera de callarlo.

Quiso hablar de nuevo, pero su madre se había adelantado y ya casi llegaba a la salida del colegio. Temía por la vida de su madre, su padre no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados cuando se enterará.

¿Tu madre aquí? –preguntaron a su lado, no se había dado cuenta que Blaise acababa de llegar. –Tan guapa como siempre.

Draco lo fulmino con la mirada.

No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie –espeto, tratando de perderlo metiéndose entre un grupo de 2do año, los chiquillos al verlo de inmediato se arrinconaban a la pared dejándolo pasar.

Estoy aburrido –dijo Blaise, siguiéndolo. –Y quiero que hablemos de Pansy, porque ya me cansaron sus tonterías de "Sólo tú sabes quien es el padre". ¿Qué me quiere decir con eso?

¡Por Merlín¿Eres idiota o que? –pregunto ya exasperado. Se detuvo para hacerle frente. Espero que dejaran de pasar gente y lo tomo de los hombros.

¡Casi puedo asegurar que tu eres el padre! –dijo Blaise de pronto, extrañado por la actitud de su rubio amigo.

¿Qué ganas con saber quien es el padre del niño que espera Pansy? –pregunto Draco fríamente.

¿Qué gano? Nada, solo curiosidad –dijo con simpleza.

Draco dibujo una sonrisa. Era hora de que se enterará de la verdad.

Bien, si es solo curiosidad te lo diré –dijo con un tono malicioso. –El padre de ese niño eres… tú –dijo finalmente, se quedo tranquilamente viendo la reacción de Zabini, con una sonrisa divertida. -¡Felicidades vas hacer padre!

Blaise abrió la boca sin poder creerlo, de pronto todo se esclareció. Ya entendía la actitud de Pansy…

Continuara.

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**

¡AL FIN PUDE TERMINAR EL CAPITULO! Wua… y pasaron los meses y meses y al finalmente les traemos este capitulo que esperemos que sea de su agrado. ¿Valió la pena la espera? Les agradecemos a todas las chicas que nos dejaron un lindo review animándonos para que lo continuáramos… muchas gracias. En el próximo capitulo contestaremos los reviews. Los otros fic los estaré actualizando está semana…

_Arwen chan y Anvi Snape_

_Orgullosas Miembros de la Orden 3A_


End file.
